


Son Piccolo

by JogreMyOgre



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Fanart, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JogreMyOgre/pseuds/JogreMyOgre
Summary: It's age 761. Goku settles in with his new family and enjoys the peace with his... wife Kami and son Piccolo? Join Son Piccolo in a whacky world where Mr. Satan is the guardian of earth and Gohan is a tyrannical four-year-old. (Alternate Universe that diverges in the King Piccolo arc)
Relationships: Kami & Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Attack of the Saiyans!

Out in the forest near Mt. Paozu, a young boy plays. He almost escapes into the wilderness when his mother calls for him.

"Piccolo! Don't run off, your father will be coming home any minute now." The frail old Namekian with a cane shouts. Piccolo lets out a sigh and hurries over. As he does he can't help but display his discomfort for his minuscule clothes.

"Mom, when am I going to get some new clothes? These things were made for a four-year-old!" Piccolo continued to fuss about his traditional Chinese attire.

"Oh Piccolo, you are a four-year-old!" Piccolo's mom begins to laugh in a crusty elderly manner while Piccolo blushes and looks away.

Just then Goku appears from atop his flying cloud zooming out from the horizon and toward the Son Household.

"Daddy!" the eager Piccolo shouts as he hurries toward the Sayian.

"Piccolo!" Goku hops from his cloud a few feet from his son. "Wow! Look how tall you've gotten! Soon you're going to be taller than your old man!"

"Dad I'm over eight feet tall. I think we passed that point a while ago…" Piccolo gives his father a humorless glare.

Goku chuckles and looks past his son to his wife. "Oh Kami! I hope you're ready to serve up some tasty stew cause I got a real winner today!" Goku pulls a massive trout out of the front of his pants.

"Wow dad! I hope you teach me how to catch a fish like that one of these days!" Piccolo jumps with excitement.

Goku rubs his son's head and with a grin tells the boy "One of these days Piccolo."

The family enjoys a moment of peace, but not for long. Goku senses it immediately and tenses up. "Piccolo, go inside with your mother."

"Huh? Daddy? What's wrong?" Just then floating down from the sky a familiar face descends.

"Raditz! My evil brother from space! I don't take it you're here for a meal." Goku prepares his battle stance.

"Oh on the contrary dear brother, I do plan to make a meal out of you!" The Saiyan nemesis touches the ground.

"Huh. That's funny, last we fought I sent you back home crying."

Raditz lets out a sinister laugh "Oh you might be able to take me on alone, but then again, who said I came alone?" Out of the bushes come two more saiyans. The short-tempered Vegeta and the simple Nappa.

"What? No way! Grrrr! It doesn't matter how many of you come at me! I'll beat you all down!"

"Oh brother don't be so hasty! As much as I'd like to pummel you, I was ordered to give you a chance to give up the dragon ball in peace. The one sitting on the head of that green freak of a son of yours!"

"Huh? The dragon ball? What is your master going to do with the dragon balls?!"

"Oh Kakarot you're not that dense are you? World domination of course. Once our saiyan master has his wish nothing will stand in our way!"

"Darn you Raditz, I'll never let that happen!"

Raditz prepares a battle stance of his own "Good!" and in an instant, all three evil saiyans leap forth toward Goku.

"Daddy!" Piccolo attempts to rush toward his father but his mother Kami stops him

"Piccolo your daddy can take care of this himself! It's your job to keep safe and not worry him!"

Goku blocks Raditz' incoming direct punch and quickly jumps up to evade Vegeta's flanking kick. Above him, Nappa strikes Goku's back with a tremendous shock that sends him crashing to the earth. Goku instantly jumps from a semi-prone stance the moment he touches earth, easily dodging Raditz Ki blast. He returns with a blast of his own that sends Raditz flying into a tree.

Before he can react, Vegeta is already upon him face to face with a powerful blow to the chest that is followed by a kick that propels Goku into the air. Nappa is quick to follow the combo with a double overhead strike that launches Goku back to Vegeta, who has already positioned himself for a direct hook to Goku's face.

"Mommy I gotta help him! There's too many of them."

"No Piccolo, they're too powerful, you'll only get hurt!"

Piccolo disregards his mother's words and escapes his elderly grasp. He sprints out into the battlefield at an impressive speed for a four-year-old.

"Stop hurting my daddy!" Piccolo charges headfirst and strikes Vegeta square in the back with a powerful headbutt.

"No Piccolo! It's too dangerous!" Goku's warning has come too late.

Vegeta turns in rage to the unusually large adolescent.

"You little brat!" With an instantaneous swing, Vegeta's kick sends Piccolo flying into the wall of his home collapsing it and knocking the boy unconscious.

Upon awakening Piccolo finds a tragedy. Ash and cinders littered the ground for a mile. The battle must have gone on for quite a while. As he slowly gets his bearing the reality begins to dawn on him. The beaten and still body of his father lays before him.

"Daddy!" Piccolo rushes to his father's side. "No this can't be true! Don't be dead daddy!"

Coughing begins from within the house. "Piccolo?"

Piccolo turns and runs back to his home. "Mommy is that you!?"

Kami climbs out of the broken door frame wheezing. "Piccolo, they took the dragon ball!" Piccolo searches the top of his head to find nothing. "I'm sorry Piccolo, I couldn't stop them, I couldn't protect you or your father!"

"No don't say that mom! It's going to be okay!" Both Namekians sit against the broken home and weep. "I'll get stronger, and I'll avenge dad!"

"Oh my dear Piccolo. I'm sorry to press this burden on you. You are the world's only hope now. You must find your father's master utop the lookout and seek his wisdom. Only then will you be able to stop that evil saiyan. Go now Piccolo, avenge your father, and defeat Gohan!"

Piccolo clenched his fist. "Gohan? So that's the name of the mastermind behind the death of my father. Don't you worry about a thing mom. I'll stop that villain, and I'll make him pay for everything he's done!"

Piccolo enters the remains of his wrecked home and changes into his father's spare gi. With a mission to save the world, the young hero sets out on his quest. His mother waves to him as he disappears from the horizon. The weight of the task is heavy on his mind. Who will he find waiting for him on the lookout? What trials will he face? And what terrible power does the mysterious villain Gohan possess?


	2. A Hero's Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son Piccolo makes his way to the lookout to begin his rigorous training to defeat the wicked Saiyans.

Several days have passed as our hero Son Piccolo makes his way to the great lookout that oversees his world.

"I don't understand. I should be able to see Korin's tower by now. Where is it?" Piccolo grows in frustration as he darts his eyes in every direction. "I followed the instructions precisely. There's no way I shouldn't be able to see it by now." Just as he was beginning to lose focus he is taken back to reality. While traveling at a great speed he almost ran straight into the massive collapsed tower. "What? It couldn't be! This has to be the tower. How could it be destroyed! Have the Saiyans already been here?" Panicked, Piccolo looks down both ends of the tower and picks the direction that will lead him to the base of the structure.

After what felt like hours, he finally arrives to a scene of chaos. Rubble everywhere, and the entire lookout itself sat impaling the earth, probably crushing an entire helpless village beneath it.

"Nooooo!" Piccolo shouted at the top of his lungs. "Damn you Saiyans! How could you do such a thing!"

"Wuh! Saiyans?!" a voice cried out from atop the lookout. "Where are they? Tell them I'm not here! Tell them I gotta stomach ache!"

"Tell them yourself you lowlife." another voice answers him.

"Darn it Yajirobe you will address me with the respect I deserve! Call me Kami, or uh, Master Satan!"

"Yes your majesty…" Yajirobe replies sarcastically.

A sweat pools on Piccolo's head. "Hey up there! Are you the masters of the lookout?"

The two men on the lookout pause for a minute and whisper amongst themselves. "That depends who's asking! Are you a fan? Or are you some punk come here to make trouble?"

"I'm Piccolo, my mother sent me here to receive your guidance and training."

"A disciple eh? Well, let's see if you got what it takes to learn under Mr. Satan! Here." Mr Satan drops a ladder down. "Climb up top and we'll discuss things from there."

Piccolo obliges apprehensively. Upon reaching the surface of the lookout Piccolo recoils in shock. Broken tiles and garbage litter the ground. The plants and trees in the garden are either dead or overgrown, and a makeshift swimming pool seems to have been made out of a hole in the ground.

"This is terrible! Who would disrespect such a sacred place?"

Mr. Satan freezes "Hey now! We didn't do all of this! It was the last guardian who killed the plants!"

Piccolo's doubts continue to grow. "Uh, Master Satan right? Are you the one who trained my father?"

"Huh? I mean probably. I am quite the master. What's his name kiddo?"

"Goku. Son Goku."

Satan's face contorts into disgust. "Oh that Goku. No, I wouldn't train a dirtbag like him! You know this whole mess is his fault! If he didn't swoop up that green old man after that tournament this place would still be in tip-top shape! No, the guy you're looking for is probably that turtle guy two guardians ago."

"Two guardians ago?"

"Heh yeah. Between you and me this whole guardian of earth thing isn't all it's cracked up to be. It's been a revolving door since slug man left the scene. They didn't tell me this when they came to my door, but they haven't been able to keep a guardian here for more than a month!"

Piccolo looked down in disappointment. He was too late. Without his father's master, there's no way he will become strong enough to battle the saiyans. Piccolo dropped to his knees and began to let tears flow. "I've failed you father! I've failed the world!"

Yajirobe and Mr. Satan turned to look at each other as if to ask the other what to do. Mr. Satan turned back to the boy, and after shaking his head in preemptive regret for what he was about to do he assumed a confident and imposing posture. "Sit up boy. I've made my decision" Piccolo stops his sobbing and looks up to the man, curious as to what he would say next. "In light of your father's buffoonadness, I've decided to take you in as my pupil. Stand tall young one, for Mr. Satan is now in command of your destiny!"

Piccolo paused in shock for a moment before recollecting himself. Realizing that although the path differed from the one set out to him, it was his only chance to achieve victory. "Thank you, master. I'll do my best."

Yajirobe lets out a faint laugh "Yeah kid, 'do your best' I can't wait to see how this ends."

The three enter the lookout, ready to begin Piccolo's new training. Apprehension and fear start to enter Piccolo's mind. Would he be ready for this? What kind of tests awaits him? Before long they arrive in front of a storage room.

Yajirobe begins picking his nose and looks over to Mr. Satan. "You think the kid's ready for this?"

Mr. Satan scratches his head and contemplates for a second. "Well, it didn't kill us. Can't be so bad right?"

"I guess." Yajirobe strolls into the storage room and comes out with a container labeled 'Ultra Divine Water'. "Alright kid, take a swig of this crud."

Piccolo catches the container as Yajirobe tosses it to him. "I just drink it? Is this to prepare my mind for the training?"

Yajirobe and Mr. Satan give him a questioning look before beginning to laugh hysterically. "Na kid, this piss water IS the training."

Piccolo gives the two an extremely puzzled look. What could they possibly mean by that? "Here watch." Yajirobe punches the wall causing it to explode with tremendous force. "See? All thanks to whatever the heck those weirdos put in this water." Mr. Satan Nods with a wide grin of reassurance. Piccolo looks down at the fluid. He stares at his sweaty trembling reflection.

"This can't be right. I can't take any shortcuts! I need to become strong the right way, like my father!" Piccolo looks Yajirobe in the eyes defiantly.

"Yo kid your dad totally drank this crap too. How do you think he beat your uncle, King Piccolo?"

"What?" Piccolo shuddered in shock at the sudden revelation. "There's no way! My father is an honest warrior!"

"Look kid do you want to blow shit up with your hands or not?" Yajirobe flicks his booger at Piccolo, hitting him in the forehead.

Piccolo looks back at the water. His mind now wrapped in confusion and doubt, he closes his eyes and takes a gulp of the fluid. "Huh? I don't feel any different. Am I really stronger now?"

"Give it a minute." Yajirobe responds disinterestedly.

Just then Piccolo feels an insane pain throughout his body. The pain is so great that he is taken to the floor in agony. "This water is poison!"

"Huh?" Yajirobe regains focus. "Oh yeah, that crap totally destroys your liver, and I mean like, completely destroys it."

Piccolo clenches his hands as he contorts into a ball. "This is maddening! How can anyone take this!"

Yajirobe scratches his head. "Oh yeah. I guess we're usually a bit high when we drink this stuff. Anyway just take an aspirin or something."

Piccolo continues to writhe on the ground. The pain is so great that he almost passes out, but then he remembers what Yajirobe said. That it destroys your liver. Piccolo focuses all of his namekian self healing energy into the afflicted organ. After less than a minute he can feel the recovering start to work. "Yes! Yes! You can do it! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Okay chill out there son." Mr. Satan attempts to bring his new pupil under control.

After a few minutes of breathing, Piccolo regains his composure. "I can feel it. I can feel the strength flow through me! I can defeat the saiyans now!"

Mr. Satan lets out a groan. "Well… Actually, while you are stronger for sure, it's going to take more than that to beat those punks."

Piccolo picks up the container and notices a medical usage label on the back. "It says here that it only takes one full dose to reach your full potential, and that further use will yield no results."

"Yeah that's what the label says alright, but we figured out how to get around that little caveat."

"Remember how I said your dad drank this to defeat your uncle? Well, I'm willing to bet he's stronger now than when he drank that stuff. So clearly it wasn't actually his full potential."

Piccolo begins to understand what they're getting at.

Mr. Satan finishes the explanation "So in other words. As long as you do a few push-ups here, and a few sit-ups there, your new 'potential' becomes even bigger! Heck, it wasn't until the third round of that stuff that I started to fly!" Mr. Satan demonstrates by levitating off the ground.

Piccolo Nods to relay his understanding. He gets on the ground and performs a light workout. For the next day, Piccolo continues the cycle of workout, drinking, and healing his liver. On the morning of the next day, Piccolo prepares for his test of strength. Strapped to his back on a harness are eight full-size school buses. Fifty meters ahead of him stands Mr. Satan. He nods to Piccolo with a stern expression. Piccolo returns his nod and musters his strength. Giving everything he has he pulls his leg forward. The mountain of metal drags across the surface of the lookout tearing and cracking tiles as they move. One more step, and another, until Piccolo finally makes it to Mr. Satan. He drops the harness and bows to his master.

"You did good kid. You now have the strength to defeat any foe who crosses your path."

"Thank you, master. I do have one question."

"What's that son?"

"I still don't know how to fight."

"Oh. That." Mr. Satan thinks for a moment before returning his gaze to Piccolo. "Come with me, I have something to show you."

The two travel the halls of the lookout until they come across a mighty door. Inside Piccolo finds an impossibly large expanse of nothingness beyond a small structure that holds the door. He enters in amazement. After walking across the room he takes a step off of the main platform and onto the void. His body is instantly overwhelmed by the insane effects of the room.

"What! What is this!"

"Oh kid not that way! Over here!" Mr. Satan pulls out a television set with a tape player attached.

Piccolo pulls back in shock and makes his way to Mr. Satan.

"Here. On this ten-volume set, you can learn everything I know."

"Ten Volumes? That could take forever! There's no telling how much time I even have left."

"Hehe, that's why we came in here. One Year in here is only a day in the normal world. Now take a seat and get ready to become a master. Oh, and just so you know these lessons aren't free. I don't take it you have the cash on you, so I'll just mail the bill out to your mother." And with that Mr. Satan departs the room leaving Piccolo on his own. He has no time to waste. He puts in the first tape and readies himself for the training of a lifetime.

One day later, Piccolo emerges, now with a very mature presence about him. He walks to the sitting room where Mr. Satan and Yajirobe enjoy their breakfast.

"Dynamite Kick!" Piccolo lets out his war cry as he strikes the table, splitting it in half and vaporizing everything beneath it.

"Ah dude! What the heck!" Yajirobe scowls at Piccolo in irritation.

Mr. Satan looks at his pupil in awe. "Kid, you're ready."

After a few hours, the team has finished packing their capsule corp hovercar. Mr. Satan walks up to Piccolo eagerly.

"Kid I want you to wear this." He hands Piccolo a uniform. I gi bearing the face of Mr. Satan.

"Thank you, master. I'll put it on at once." Piccolo slips on the attire to some slight disappointment. "Master. I think this is a little small. I think you may have given me a child size."

"Huh? But you are a kid right?"

Piccolo gives a bit of a dumbfounded look but accepts the gift. After putting it on, the trio embarks on their trip to the Saiyan lair.

Meanwhile, in the Saiyan lair, an unfortunate development unfolds. Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta kneel before the throne of their master. Sitting in the throne their pint-sized leader with a hideous bowl cut and kingly Saiyan armor motions to put his subordinates at ease.

Radditz gets up first. "Gohan, we should just kill the old man and be done with it!."

"Patience Uncle. There is no rush. I've been feeding the old fool nothing but laxatives for a week! His bowels cannot hold the dragon ball forever. And when he drops my prize all seven dragon balls will be mine!" Gohan gets up from his chair and takes steps toward the bound hostage in his possession; the turtle hermit Roshi. "That fool of a human mother of mine could never understand my destiny. She will learn just like the rest of this pathetic world. I Gohan, I'm its true master!"

Vegeta grumbles, unable to keep silent any longer. "Why think so small! Before I came to this wretched world I made dozens of worlds bow before me! We should be restoring the Saiyans to their rightful place as masters of the universe! Not Wasting our time playing price of a bunch of nobodies!"

"Silent!" Gohan launches himself toward Vegeta and knees him right in the gut before Vegeta can react. "I lead the Saiyans now! We will take this galaxy, yes! But not before I have what is rightfully mine!"

Time runs ever so close to running out for our hero Son Piccolo. Will he be able to defeat the saiyans in time? Or will the world enter a new age of tyranny!


	3. The Battle Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo arrives at the Saiyan hideout and takes on Nappa, Vegeta, and Raditz.

Mr. Satan's hovercar zooms ever closer to the saiyan hideout. Little life can call this place home. Thorny decayed vegetation litters what is otherwise a wasteland. The craft approaches a massive crater with a castle at its heart. Mr. Satan lands the vehicle at its edge.

"Thanks for driving master. I don't have a license." Piccolo takes a bow after giving his sentiments.

"Don't worry about it champ, We'll fix that problem later. Right now you gotta make me proud and whoop those baboons bottoms."

Piccolo chuckles before shifting to a serious look. "Alright. You guys wait here. This won't take long."

"Yo, not saying you will, but if you do get your butt kicked, I brought a few senzu beans to heal you right up. Like instantly." Yajirobe dangles the bag of beans to display them.

"Heh, How many contrived conveniences do you guys even have?"

"Bro don't worry about it, just do your job already."

And with that Piccolo leaps into the chasm and begins his confident charge to the stronghold. Inside the keep, the saiyans are alerted of the presence of an intruder. Gohan grabs a viewing orb to inspect the trespassers.

"Ah, three little worms have come to meet their maker." Gohan looks at each of them one by one. His intrigue grows when he spots Mr. Satan donning the robes of the guardian of earth. "What's this? Look here turtle hermit, looks like your pathetic successor has come to save you." Gohan waves the orb in the face of the cross bound master Roshi.

"Wait, go back to the green one!" Raditz interrupts the torture session and moves in for a closer look. "Yes, I know his face. That's Kakarot's brat!"

Gohan's face twists into a disgusted expression at the words. "You mean to tell me that disgusting mutant is my father's offspring? How utterly pitiful. I myself may be born a bastard halfbreed of a dimwit, but to think he chose that grotesque monstrosity over me is infuriating! Go now and teach those fools a lesson!"

All three saiyan subordinates depart in flight without a word.

Outside Piccolo has made it halfway to his destination when he notices the three saiyans on a collision course with him. He instinctively leaps back before Vegeta's kick collides with the earth; shattering it with a colossal shockwave. Piccolo lands several meters back and takes his Satan style combat stance. Vegeta returns to a casual posture with a sadistic grin while the other two saiyans join his side behind him.

"You have quick reflexes for a namekian freak." Vegeta taunts Piccolo with amusement.

"You're one of the guys who killed my father. I've got some payback to dish out to you, and I get the feeling you're going to have some trouble swallowing it."

Vegeta's face jerks in irritation before continuing the battle of insults "Tough words for brat I nearly knocked into the next life not a week ago!"

"I've been doing some light calisthenics since we last met. I'm sure you'll be surprised what I can do when your friends have to clean your face off of the pavement."

"That's it!" Vegeta begins to charge up a powerful blast.

"Wait a moment Vegeta." Raditz steps up. "I want to deal with him myself. He is my nephew after all. Family first and all."

Vegeta makes a small snicker before powering down. "Very well. I'm sure killing him myself would be far too boring anyway."

Raditz takes his fighting stance. "I hope you're ready to die, you maggot." Raditz bolts forward with incredible speed. Piccolo grins as he easily dodges the saiyan's incoming blow. Raditz pauses for a split second before launching a kick followed by a combo of strikes that Piccolo effortlessly blocks.

"Come on, is that all you got?" Piccolo's confidence reaches a peak and he winds up a serious punch. "Satan punch!" Piccolo delivers a crushing blow that sends the saiyan through the air faster than he could even fly. His body finally collides with the edge of the massive crater; causing its rim to collapse. Vegeta and Nappa look on in shock and awe before returning their attention to the proud namekian.

"Impossible! Your power didn't even register a week ago! There's no way you could surpass Raditz in that time! Let alone ever! Nappa!"

"Right!" Nappa begins charging his powerful break cannon attack. Piccolo prepares for the next round with focus and retakes his stance. After fully charging Nappa lets out a massive beam from his mouth that almost catches Piccolo off guard. He blocks the blast with his arms, but as he does Vegeta closes in from under and strikes Piccolo's exposed gut. Piccolo loses his spit as he is sent back several meters. Anticipating the next strike Piccolo braces his head for Vegeta's follow-up strike. Vegeta continues the offensive with a barrage of physical strikes that Piccolo manages to defend against. After a failed assault Vegeta pulls back. Before Piccolo can take advantage of the situation he is met by Nappa's energy attacks and is forced to deflect them.

"Let's see how you like this!" Vegeta lets off an energy attack of his own. Piccolo evades by leaping in the air, and at that moment appears behind Vegeta and gives him a powerful chop to the back of the neck. The saiyan prince is instantly stunned and falls to his face. Nappa finally realizes the situation but it's too late for him. Piccolo is already upon him with a sinister smile.

"Here's a present. Satan Headbutt!" Piccolo smashes his skull into Nappa cracking his bones and knocking the saiyan out. "That takes care of that. Now for the boss." Piccolo makes his way up the steps of the saiyan keep.

Upon entering he is met with a long hall and at the end sitting on a demonic throne is the wicked Gohan.

Gohan at first gives a slightly shocked face before sliding into an amused expression. "It appears those bumbling fools weren't even competent enough to beat a toddler." Gohan gets up and takes a few steps down. "I'm still surprised you managed it, however. Not just anyone can take on a saiyan. You must really be my father's son."

"What? What do you mean by that?" Piccolo is stunned.

Gohan lets out some amused laughter. "That's right, Brother. You and I both come from the seed of that idiot Kakarot!" Gohan continues down another few steps. "Let me tell you a story. Five years ago during the 23rd world martial arts tournament my mother Chi-chi confronted our father on honoring his vow to marry her. Instead, that ungrateful pig rejected her to take the hand of that ancient crusty namek. In her rightful rage, she took father's seed while he slept to give me life." Gohan finally reaches the end of the stairway.

Piccolo's mind is blown. This whole time his enemy was his own brother. From another mother. "That- That still doesn't explain why you've become such a monster! Why are you trying to take over the earth!"

Gohan bursts in laughter at the question. "I was born to rule this world you fool! Mother never understood. By the age of two I had abandoned that woman. It wasn't long before I had found another who shared my passion for power; Master Shen the crane hermit. A cruel teacher, but ultimately necessary. I was ignorant at the time of his intent to kill me. He hurled me into hundreds of hopeless endeavors designed to end my life, but I would not be done in! I endured, and after each near-death experience my power grew! Eventually, I had risen to a strength no saiyan had ever achieved before me. Now my battle power is 30,000!" Gohan's laughter erupted into that of a madman.

"You're crazy!" Piccolo took a step back to escape the disturbing aura of the miniature saiyan.

"Look now!" Gohan points his finger to the bound Roshi. "As we speak the final dragon ball forces its way through that old man's colon! When it does I will have my wish, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Piccolo gasps "We'll see about that! I'm no pushover myself!" He enters his satan battle stance.

Gohan lets out a maniacal giggle. "You just don't get it. Even the proud prince Vegeta understood. When those saiyans came to earth to recruit father, they knew immediately how great my potential was. I will awaken the legend! I will become a super saiyan!"

"Enough talk!" Piccolo burst forward ready to defeat the wicked child.

The greatest battle in earth's history is about to unfold.


	4. Clash! The ultimate battle for earth!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son Piccolo and the wicked Gohan begin their epic battle for the fate of the earth

Mr. Satan looks on from his seat in the car while Yajirobe shoves chips down his throat. He puts his hand over his brow to block the sun. Just then the roof of the saiyan castle explodes open; sending waves of air crashing across the crater and nearly tips the vehicle. Two streams of energy headed by dots too distant to distinguish burst out in opposite directions. The two quickly charge each other in a head-on collision which creates a second shock wave. The force sends the hovercar with Mr. Satan and Yajirobe flying.

The two fighters separate again. "I'm impressed in your ability to keep up with me" Gohan is overwhelmed with excitement. He never expected such a worthy opponent to emerge. "Let's see your battle power." Gohan pulls a scouter out and attaches it to his face. "Well well, you hold no bluff. 27,000. Kakarot himself only managed a meager 20,000 before my grunts put him in the ground.."

Gohan charges again with a fierce forward punch that Piccolo almost fails to dodge. He counters Gohan's attack with a knee to the head. "Dynamite counter!" The attack makes contact with Gohan's head and sends the child a few feet back.

Before Piccolo can advance Gohan has already raised his finger to Piccolo "Dodon Ray!" A focused burst of Ki blasts its way toward Piccolo. The Namek Swats the beam away only to be met with a rapid burst of five punches to his body followed by a combo ending kick.

Gohan crosses his arms in a confident imposing posture with a relaxed elegance that suggests his superiority. "I'd tell you to give up, but to be honest I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Keep at this futile effort a while longer."

Just as Piccolo starts to recover from the last exchange Gohan resumes his attack with a mad dash at Piccolo's abdomen. The Namek lets out a cry of pain. "Let's see how you like this one!" Gohan lands a 360 spin kick across Piccolo's face that sends him flying into the edge of the crater.

Piccolo lands in a dizzy state several meters from where he previously launched his now unconscious uncle Raditz. "Damn, This kid's even stronger than I thought. I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this." Piccolo takes a small vial out of his pocket. A small sample of the Ultra Divine Water that he had kept in case of emergency. Gohan arrives at Piccolo's location in a laid back pose.

"What are you going to do with that?" Gohan releases a giggle under his breath.

"I'm going to drink it!" Piccolo musters a grin as he sips down the water. Gohan looks back in confusion. Within moments Piccolo drops to the ground in agony.

"What's this? You mean to defeat me by poisoning yourself? Did you inherit Kakarot's brain as well?" Gohan bursts in laughter at the sight of the crippled Piccolo.

"Give it a minute." Piccolo clenches the ground while he works to repair his liver. Gohan breaks from his outburst when he notices the scouter's reading change.

"What's this? 28,000, 29,000? What the hell is in that water?" Gohan's posture changes that of tension.

Piccolo lets out a laugh of his own. "Honestly, I have absolutely no idea, but what I do know is that it tears the shit out of your liver!"

"32,000, I don't believe what I'm seeing!"

"Believe it, punk!" Piccolo bursts past Gohan to his flank. "Satan Surprise attack!"

Before Gohan can process what has happened Piccolo sends him flying across the edge of the crater; grinding his face along its wall for a full kilometer. Piccolo follows hot on his trail and delivers a series of strikes to the child's body while he grinds across the ring. "Dynamite Kick!" He finishes with a powerful kick that launches Gohan right through the Crater wall and causes the whole face of the pit to collapse in a thunderous quake.

Piccolo covers his face until the dust settles. For a moment the battlefield becomes silent. Piccolo looks on; uncertain of the outcome.

"Yo can we go back to the lookout now? You totally wasted that four-year-old." Yajirobe calls out from the tipped hovercar.

Piccolo looks in Yajirobe's direction, but his attention is immediately drawn back to the rubble where Gohan was launched. He lets out a gasp and the ground trembles and Gohan bursts a massive field of energy out from his body that clears the earth to form a new super crater. The child then furiously shoots into the sky.

"That's it! Now you die!" He forms his hands into a diamond. With his absolute rage, he sends his most powerful attack. "Tri-Beam!"

Piccolo is taken completely off guard as the earth around him glows briefly before everything around him instantly shatters. Piccolo is completely ravaged by the blast. He contorts his face to reflect the extreme pain inflicted by the attack.

Gohan isn't finished. He bolts down to Piccolo at near light speed to deliver a flurry of strikes with far greater intensity than before. Piccolo gasps, groans, and convulses with each blow.

"This is the end for you!" Gohan raises his fist with a charged ball of energy, but before he can deliver his attention is drawn back to the keep. The pained outcries of the turtle hermit echo through the landscape. The bellowing comes to an end with a loud thud. "The dragon ball!"

Gohan's attention is instantly diverted. He begins to salivate with a primal desire for power.

"Hey, twerp!" Piccolo brings the saiyan's attention back to him. "Satan Sand!" Piccolo tosses a full hand of sand into the runty Saiyans eyes. He follows with an uppercut.

"What cretin are you, to use such lowly tricks! Whoever taught you to fight must be a degenerate fraud!"

"Hey have some respect for the school of Satan! Hercule critical attack!" Piccolo kicks his opponent with both feet and sends him flying into the sky.

Piccolo takes advantage of his foe's staggered state to make a dash for the dragon balls. It doesn't take long for Gohan to shake off the attack and begin pursuit. Within seconds he's right on Piccolo's tail.

"It won't be so easy to get rid of me! Those dragon balls are mine! Dodon Ray, Dodon Ray, Dodon Ray!" Piccolo manages to dodge two of the attacks but is struck by the third. After letting out a groan of pain Gohan grabs his leg and swings him violently into the ground below. "It's mine! Ultimate power is mine!" Piccolo is too late. Gohan arrives at the dragon balls first. The old master Roshi has fallen unconscious and at his feet, the final dragon ball sits.

After a quick cleaning Gohan makes his way to the other six dragon balls. However, before he can achieve his ultimate victory a tremendous flash makes its way through his chambers.

"Galick Gun!" Vegeta blasts his strongest finisher directly at Gohan, taking him by complete surprise. Gohan lets out a whine as he is flung out of the castle. "You pitiful excuse for a saiyan! You speak to me of birthright? Well, it's my birthright to become king of the saiyans, not yours! If anyone's going to be a super saiyan it's going to be me!" Vegeta pants heavily after expending his massive attack.

Piccolo finally makes his way into the chamber to witness the new development. The dragon balls are finally united but under Vegeta's command. They begin to glow and resonate with one another. "Here me dragon! I Vegeta call upon you to grant me my wish!"

The sky darkens and thunder cracks. Piccolo looks in horror at the sight. Vegeta begins to laugh madly, but before a dragon is summoned a massive and absolutely furious barrage of blasts strike the ground in endless succession. The dragon balls, Vegeta, and the entire stronghold are blasted away in every direction as an explosively angered Gohan plunges into the ground with a tremendous quake that seems to erase all traces of Vegeta. Gohan lets out a monstrous roar and swipes his hand to send Piccolo out of the playing field.

At that moment the mighty dragon springs forth from the dragon balls. "I have been summoned, what is your wish!"

"Dragon, here my demand! I Gohan wish to be granted the strength beyond any strength! Give me the power to become the saiyan of legends! Grant me the power to become a super saiyan!"

Piccolo looks on in horror from what remains of the rim of the crater.

"Yo kid, you blew it." Piccolo turns to face Yajirobe's disappointed face. Beside him sits Mr. Satan; closing his eyes in shame.

A shamed Piccolo looks back at the sight of a nightmare until he sees a figure motion slowly over to Gohan from a distance. Piccolo gasps. "What's he going to do!"

Nappa continues his limp toward Gohan "Hey Kid! It's about time someone taught you some manners!"

Gohan turns his head to the beaten giant. "It's too late to steal my wish, you imbecile. You should have stayed down!"

Nappa raises his hand with two fingers extended. "But it's not too late to take you and that dragon out before it's granted! I call this attack Volcano Explosion!" A massive burst of energy engulfs the entire crater with blinding light. Piccolo and his allies cover their faces until the worst of it subsides. Piccolo opens his eyes to a field of dust too dense to see through. A brief moment passes as Piccolo gathers hope that Nappa's last-ditch effort was effective. Then he heard it.

"Your wish has been granted!" and the glowing streams of dragon balls radiate through the dust as they scatter. The sound of a boom goes off as the dust starts to rapidly scatter from some immense pressure wave. At its epicenter a glowing saiyan stands, his hideous bowl-cut now reversed in a fashion that can now hold solid objects.


	5. Terrible power! Super Saiyan unleashed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Satan team struggles against the might of Super Saiyan Gohan.

"Hey, you guys wouldn't happen to have more of that water, would you?" Yajirobe only manages to get out a "huh?" before another shock wave envelops them.

Mr. Satan turns to Piccolo with a terrified face "Kid if you got any more tricks now's the time to use them!"

"Me? You taught me everything I know!" Piccolo returns with his own face of horror.

Gohan stands in self-admiration for his new power. He practices making a fist and punching. "Yes, this energy is more than sufficient. No foe in the universe can call themself my rival now." Gohan looks up to the sky; eyes closed. He bathes in the sun passionately as the power stimulates his body in a way he has never felt before. Opening his eyes, he plunges his hand to the heavens and releases an energy beam of a magnitude never before seen. Its diameter stretches nearly half a mile wide. Piccolo and the others look on in horrific awe at the gargantuan blast as it penetrates the sky and disappears into space.

Piccolo clenches his fist and tenses up "I can't just stand here! I've got to defeat him somehow!"

"Don't try it, kid! That monster's way too strong now!" Mr. Satan attempts to keep his pupil from entering the fray again, but Piccolo is too determined. After a lengthy sprint Piccolo finally makes it to Gohan; who stands atop the rubble like a divine being.

"In the name of Satan, I'm taking you down!" Piccolo charges in for an attack. Gohan continues to stand as if to not even acknowledge Piccolo's presence. "Satan Backhand!" Piccolo strikes his opponent with a clean and precise blow.

Gohan continues to look toward the sky with an extremely smug expression. Piccolo stands solid as a rock as he processes what has happened. He didn't even see the kid move, and yet blood drips from his shoulder where his arm was once attached. Still falling to the ground several meters away is his arm. Piccolo cries out in pain and clutches the gaping hole in his shoulder. "What-What just happened! That's impossible! There's no way!"

Gohan finally turns to Piccolo as if only just noticing him "Oh hello brother. Come to bow before my godly glory?"

"Huh, no!" Piccolo responds with a shaky voice; unable to hide his agony. "I've come to knock some sense into you!" Piccolo attempts to display some bravado despite losing an arm. "I only need one arm to do this one!" Piccolo raises his remaining hand to the level of his face with two fingers extended and pointing upward. Energy begins to charge.

"Go ahead. Give me your best shot." Gohan adds some amusement to his smug expression. "There's nothing you or anyone in the universe can do to touch me." Gohan moves into a divine pose as he waits for the hero's secret technique to fire.

Mr. Satan looks on from a distance. "What's he doing? I didn't teach him that one. Did I? I'm going to need to review those tapes when we get back."

"IF we get back" Yajirobe responds matter-of-factly.

Piccolo continues to swell energy into his fingertips. The wind increases and creates an atmosphere of tension. A minute goes by. Then another.

"Look, how long is this going to take? I'm beginning to get bored, and you don't want to see what happens when I get bored." Gohan begins to grow impatient as Piccolo charges his completely impractical technique.

"Just give it a minute." Sweat rolls down Piccolo's face as he groans and moans. Occasional sparks emit from his hand.

Gohan goes on "It's no surprise you haven't thought to use this until now, it's completely useless in a real fight."

Another minute passes and Gohan's frustration grows. "I'm serious brother, If this is some kind of joke I'll give you a fate far worse than the release of death!"

"I said give it a minute!"

"You said that a minute ago!"

"I know it's just… Look it takes a long time to charge this but it's going to be really cool when it's done, trust me!"

Gohan lets out an irritated groan. "This is idiotic! Cool or not no technique should make its target endure such a torturous wait! You saw that cool energy blast I made a moment ago right? How long do you think it took me to charge that? Hardly a second that's how long! And that's not just because of how awesome I am! It's just a matter of respect!"

"I'm done" Gohan continues to rant, not hearing the words of his half brother. Piccolo lets out a quick laugh before continuing. "Believe it or not I came up with this one on my own. Satan beam cannon!"

Gohan only gets half a "huh?" out before his eyes meet Piccolo's attack; which has already reached the point right between his eyes. The world seems to pause for a second as the spiraling death ray emitted from Piccolo's fingers meets its target. There was no time for Gohan to react. In the next moment, a blinding light accompanied by a deafening rumble encased the battlefield. Within the burst, in what seems like slow motion, Gohan's head swings back with his eyes rolling upward into his head. The conclusion is not yet clear, but Piccolo's attack had landed his mark. Gohan's body twisted mid-air along with the spiral of the attack. Piccolo bellows a muffled roar. The battle seems over. It appears that Gohan has under-estimated the abilities of his foe.

That is until the world pauses a second time. A chill runs down Piccolo's spine as Gohan freezes in the air. The beam no longer controls the torsion of his body. The beam now bursts in a spray as Gohan moves forward in defiance. A menacing smile stretches across his face as his eyes return to meet Piccolo. Time resumes its normal speed with a brilliant burst. Piccolo, not Gohan, is sent shredding across the earth.

"My, that was more magnificent than I had anticipated. However, I hope you now grasp the difference in our power." Gohan instantly positions himself hovering above Piccolo. He lets out a powerful energy blast that sends Piccolo many meters down into the stone and soil.

Meanwhile, Mr. Satan watches from the sidelines in horror. Behind him, Yajirobe has already tipped the hovercar back upright and starts the engine.

"Huh, what are you doing!" Mr. Satan protests Yajirobe's actions.

"Dude get in. We're getting the hell out of here."

"Oh right. Good thinking." Mr. Satan prepares to enter until guilt enters his mind. "Wait! We can't just leave him! He's my greatest pupil!"

"You'll find another one. Or not. Who cares. I'm leaving, with or without you."

Mr. Satan Groans and looks back to the sight of a massacre. Gohan continues to toy with Piccolo; who is barely retaining his consciousness. "Oh man. This is a tough call. Yajirobe just wait a second. I got a plan." Mr. Satan hesitates for a second before shaking it off and charging in. "Don't you worry champ! Satans going to save your soul!"

Mr. Satan transitions from a run to flight as he bursts toward Gohan and Piccolo. Gohan pauses in amusement. He dangles a nearly motionless Piccolo by the shirt. "So the guardian appears. I was beginning to think you'd run away like a coward."

"Huh! As if! The only one who should be running is you! It seems you don't know my name, well I'm going to need to fix that. See around these parts they call me Mr. Satan. And that boy you've got your grubby little hands on is my boy."

"Satan huh? So you're responsible for instilling those ridiculous maneuvers into my brother."

"That's right! He's a through and through Satan worshiper, and you've been messing him up! See I don't like it when people mess with my boys, makes me mad. So now the devil's going to collect his dues! Get ready for an early grave half-pint!" Mr. Satan stares down Gohan with a menacing glare. Heavy sweat begins to pour down his face, dulling the illusion of confidence he attempts to portray.

"Those are some very tough words. I'd ask if you had the strength to back them up, but everyone knows the devil can't touch a god."

Mr. Satan jerks back in hesitation. "Heh, You already know I'm also the guardian of this world. You might be surprised what kind of secret techniques I have in store."

"I find it very doubtful that anything you can do could surprise me."

"Oh believe it! See Piccolo there is only my pupil. I've got a move so deadly and awesome that it was too dangerous to even teach him, or else the whole planet might have exploded! Hehe!"

Gohan pauses briefly with intrigue and considers humoring the man. "Very well, I'll give you one chance. Oh, and for your own sake it better not take five minutes to charge!"

"First, Piccolo."

"What about him?"

"Hand him over, I'll show you this move, but not with him around. I don't want any collateral."

Gohan responds with an irritated look. He looks at the unconscious Piccolo briefly before tossing him over. "Very well. I can finish disposing of him any time I want."

Mr. Satan turns and looks for Yajirobe. It takes him a moment of scanning before he sees the spec of the hovercar and the trail of dust behind it as it zooms away. "Damn it Yajirobe!" Mr. Satan lets out a grumble and props Piccolo on his shoulder. "You did good kid, now it's Satan's turn to save the day. Hercule Power Throw!" Mr. Satan launches Piccolo at high speeds where he then collides with the vehicle driven by Yajirobe.

Yajirobe reacts with a gasp as Piccolo lands in the back seat. Upon seeing Piccolo he calms back down. "Oh sweet you made it. Here, senzu bean bro. He pops the bean into Piccolo's mouth.

Mr. Satan watches as the hovercar disappears from view. He turns back to Gohan. "Follow me."

The two warriors glide to a clearing. Mr. Satan takes his signature stance. Gohan stands across from him with impatience. A moment passes and Mr. Satan yet to launch an attack.

"What's the holdup? Oh, don't tell me, you don't have anything do you."

"No that's not it!" He takes a big gulp before proceeding. He takes some steps toward Gohan until the two of them stand squared up. "I'm about to show you the meaning of pain little man!"

"I'm waiting, old man."

Mr. Satan raises his palm to prepare for a strike. He begins to gather energy in his arm. He lets out a mighty roar before stopping. He jumps back startled, much to Gohan's confusion. He points behind the saiyan and shouts. "L-Look over there! What on earth is that!" A puzzled Gohan turns to see the source of Satan's outburst. "Haha! Gotcha you dirtbag! Satan Trick Shot!" Mr. Satan plunges his powered elbow into Gohan's neck. The strike emits a mighty burst of light and power. "Ha, serves you right! You little gremlin!" but as the light fades the truth dawns on him.

"Did the idea actually just cross your neanderthal brain that a stunt like that would actually work?"

Mr. Satan is taken aback. His last hope for victory has evaporated. "Huh? Honestly. No. Not really."

"So, not only have you managed to waste my time, but you were well aware of your incompetence. You've done it. You've made me furious. Forget any hopes you may have had for mercy. When I'm done with you there won't be anything left to send to the next life!"

Mr. Satan trembles. He has no desire to die in a place like this. He darts his eyes around to search for a means of escape. Gohan takes a step forward, which draws Mr. Satan's focus back to him. He realizes the only choice he has is to fight for as long as he can. He retakes his fighting stance. Knowing he only has moments to live, he leaps forward with a spin kick "Hercule power kick!" Gohan doesn't even flinch as he bounces off of the boy. Mr. Satan doesn't give up. He resumes his attack the moment he hits the ground. "Satan double chop!" He lands both palms on Gohan's shoulders from behind. He screams a battle cry as he leads right into a kick. This time Gohan responds by vanishing, then reappearing with Mr. Satan's leg in hand. With an effortless twist, he tears the leg right off from the knee down. He follows with a light energy blast that sends flying across the landscape with a bloody trail. Mr. Satan struggles to get up. Thoughts race through his head as he coughs blood.

"I'm sorry Piccolo, you were like the son I never had." He manages to get to his knees. "Videl, You were also kinda like the son I never had." He uses his energy to levitate the rest of his body. "And Miguel, Please don't be serious about the divorce. Not that it matters anymore." He prepares his body for one final attack. "Okay runt. This is it! I'm ready for you!" The hero dashes forward with all his speed. He puts his hand into a fist and with a mighty wind-up, he lashes at the boy. "Hercule ultimate punch!" The punch never has a chance to land. Mr. Satan is fully enveloped in a wave of light that vaporizes him instantly.

Gohan powers down from his Super Saiyan state. He walks over to a pile of rubble with a stern face. "Get out uncle, I can smell your cowardice from here!"

The stones shift as Raditz pops out shaken. He goes to his knees while quivering "Mercy Nephew! You wouldn't kill your own uncle now would you!?"

"Quit your pathetic sniffling, I have no need to erase you now. Unlike those other two fools, you were at least intelligent enough to not betray me. Pray you maintain that basic level of mental cognition. If you can manage that then there is a place for you under my feet."

"Yes, your greatness! anything you say!" Raditz gets up, careful to keep his distance from Gohan.

"we're going now. It's time I unveil myself to these wretched people as their new king, nay, their new god!"

The pair of evil saiyans zip away toward Central City to make a horrific announcement. With its guardian now dead, the fate of earth now hangs by a thread. Can anyone stop these evildoers? Or will the world forever be doomed under the reign of the tyrannical super saiyan!


	6. Gohan's Rampage! A Tyrant is born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan marches toward Central City; causing chaos in his wake.

"Piccolo! You must return quickly! There isn't much time!"

Piccolo gasps in surprise. He looks around the dark void he now finds himself floating within. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

A massive face appears from the void with a semi-translucent mirage-like appearance.

"Mommy? Is that you?"

"Yes Piccolo. It is I Kami, your mother. You must return to me at once if there is to be any hope of saving the earth!"

"What? What do you mean? Where am I?"

"You're in your unconscious mind Piccolo; I'm contacting you with telepathy. It is of utmost importance that you reach me in the real world."

"Don't you understand mom! There's nothing I can do to win now. I failed! What could you possibly do for me that would make a difference!"

The face of Kami closes its eyes; unable to muster the courage to explain further. "Piccolo, you must trust me. When you get here I will tell you everything."

Piccolo grunts with dissatisfaction for the answer, but pulls himself back together. "Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Do hurry my son. Oh, and one more thing-" Kami is cut off mid-sentence as Piccolo is rudely awakened by the force of an alcoholic bottle smashing against his head.

"Oh damn, sorry dude I forgot you were down there." Yajirobe gets up after tripping over Piccolo's body.

Piccolo lets out a pained yell and attempts to rationalize his situation. He finds himself lying face down and sprawled out, only halfway into the doorway of the lookout's inner entrance. "What's going on! How did I get here!"

"Huh? Oh I dropped you off after we got back to the lookout. I was going to bring you inside, but I got kinda grossed out when your arm started growing back. Anyway the world's ending and everything sucks now."

Piccolo gets to his knees and looks up to Yajirobe in fear. "What do you mean? All I remember was that I was fighting that saiyan. Where is master Satan? Is he alright?"

"Oh he's totally dead."

Piccolo releases a heavy gasp in disbelief and shock. "No. That's… It can't be!"

"Yeah, anyway I'm going to need you to restock the fridge."

Piccolo bursts into tears and slams his fist into the ground. "Damn you Gohan! You've taken two fathers from me!"

Yajirobe lets out a disinterested sigh and walks away. Piccolo collapses on the ground heartbroken. Now on the other side of the room; Yajirobe takes a seat and turns on a nearby television set.

Onscreen a reporter broadcasts a frightening update. "As we speak the royal navy engages the seemingly unstoppable saiyans! Entire cities have already been leveled and countless lives have been lost in the warpath of these monsters! They seem to be headed in the direction of Central City!"

Piccolo breaks from his grief to horror. He quickly springs to his feet. "No! I've got to stop him!"

"Yeah that's probably not a good idea. I mean unless you want to get smeared all over the ground like last time."

Piccolo begins to express rage toward Yajirobe before he cools his temper; realizing the truth in his words. He then remembers the words his mother spoke to him during his dream. "That's right. I can't beat him, but that doesn't mean I can do nothing either. Yajirobe, I'm borrowing the hovercar." Piccolo runs to the edge of the lookout where the hovercar sits.

Yajirobe slowly begins to process Piccolo's words "Wait, you're going to do what with the hovercar?"

Piccolo climbs into the driver seat. He finds himself somewhat overwhelmed. "Okay. Take it easy Piccolo, you can do this. You may not have a license, but how hard could it be?" With unease, Piccolo moves his hands over the wheel. With a firm slamming of the gas the vehicle roars over the edge; jerking Piccolo back. Rather than going forward the hovercar finds itself in a straight nosedive. Yajirobe watches from the window as the craft makes its final voyage. The ordeal ends with a loud boom and an explosion. Yajirobe releases a grumble as he goes back to his business. Piccolo lets out a reassuring "I'm okay!"

"There's gotta be more food around here." Yajirobe explores around while his stomach grumbles. He finds a red door to a storage closet that hasn't been opened since the previous guardian occupied the place. He opens the door in shock as the limp lifeless and decaying body of a round black genie man falls to the ground. "Whoa! Hey, I've been wondering what happened to that guy."

Piccolo assesses the flaming wreckage. "Darn it all! I guess I'll have to get home on foot." Without losing any time he bolts into the forest to begin his trek.

Meanwhile, in Central City the world government leaders gather in a meeting. They all look to their leader; the dog with a mustache, King Furry. Many overlapping voices shout across the table. King Furry motions to them to calm themselves.

He begins his announcement. "The Royal Navy has been destroyed." Many around the room sit frozen with shocked expressions. "Furthermore it has been confirmed that the most likely target of their assault is this very building; King Castle." The room begins to erupt in panic.

"We've got to evacuate!" one of the men shouted.

"We're all going to die!" another followed.

"That's enough!" King Furry regains the attention of the room. "We are not out of options yet. Many plans are underway as we speak. Have we been able to make contact with Goku?"

"No sir. We have made no progress on finding him." a worried soldier reports.

"Damn, we need him right now. What of Dr. Brief? Has the project been deployed?"

"Yes sir. The satellite enters orbit as we speak."

King Furry activates a viewing screen. On it the scene of destruction is displayed. The room gasps at the sight. On the other side of the monitor, Gohan marches down a city street. Across from him a blockade of tanks sit to impede his path. A commander gives the gunner the order to fire.

"But sir! He's just a kid!" The gunner hesitates before changing his mind; realizing the magnitude of the situation outways his morals. The tanks open fire on Gohan. Their shells stop mid-air meters from Gohan. With the wave of his hand, the shells are sent flying in every direction as they blast apart civilian structures. He then pulls his hand forward and releases an energy blast that clears a strip the width of the street a mile long. Nothing remains of the blockade. The spectators watching the monitor erupt into panic as they begin to flee.

King Furry struggles to control his outrage. He turns to one of the soldiers who still remained in the room. "Tell Brief to activate the satellite."

"Sir?"

"Project Jockstrap. We'll use project Jockstrap."

"Right away sir."

Dr. Brief gets the call. He acknowledges over the phone. His daughter looks to him with a fearful face that reflects a hint of disappointment. "Dad, are you really going to use it?"

The old scientist turns to his daughter with regret. "I'm sorry Bulma. There's no other choice. That monster needs to be stopped and nobody else has the power to do it."

"What about Goku! I know he'll show up any moment now! He wouldn't let something like this go on!"

"I'm sorry dear, but we can't sit idle banking on a faint possibility. Right now the fact is Goku isn't here and the longer we wait, the more lives are lost.

Bulma surrenders to her father's rebuttal. Dr. Brief pulls the switch. Up in space a massive satellite labeled Jockstrap lights up as a massive cannon prepares to fire.

On the earth, Gohan continues blasting away at the fleeing humans while Raditz watches from atop a building. Raditz notices the glow first, giving it a cautious observation. The rubble around Gohan begins to drift upward. Gohan now takes notice. He inspects his hands to see intense light cover him. As he looks to the sky an incredible shock wave penetrates the ground and catches him off guard. A dense dust cloud obscures Raditz's vision. King Furry watches a monitor that oversees the sight of impact. The dust cloud omits any clarity that could be drawn.

"Another volley!" King Furry shouts to the soldier. Within moments Dr. Brief gets the message. The Satellite charges for a second attack. As it does a burst of yellow light emits from the dust. Shooting out of it an enraged Gohan; now in his Super Saiyan form, charges directly toward the satellite.

Before anyone can even gasp Gohan reaches its location. He strikes Jockstrap in the core with such force that Dr. Brief feels it's echo in his loins from earth. He grabs hold of it and starts swinging it in a circle around him. After gathering enough momentum he releases the satellite while quickly taking foot upon it.

King Furry watches the monitor in horror. Until the remaining soldiers display panic toward the window. He walks over to see what new development is occurring. His eyes widen as he sees thrusting toward him with meteoric speed the remains of Jockstrap. Within moments the machine crashes into the ground just outside King Castle. Standing on the wreckage like a demon is Gohan; now returned to his base state. The saiyan gives off a devilish grin before King Furry speaks up.

"You won't get away with this! I'll protect this world down to my last breath! I refuse to bow down to you!"

Gohan laughs a monstrous laugh. "Don't you worry a little hair on your body, you. Just stand right where you are."

King Furry looks on in tense frustration. Then he sees the little boy wave his hand around as buildings are uprooted and crushed into solid stone blocks. One by one the stones gather until they form a monolithic pyramid that dwarfs King Castle, casting the entire palace in shadow.

"Wait! What are you doing!" Before King has the chance to escape, the pyramid comes crashing to the earth with an immense weight that crushes everything beneath it.

Now sitting at the heart of Central City is a terrifying and imposing new throne. From its base to its peak a set of stairs sit. They end with a small opening on the front face where the throne of a king rests. The chair stands overlooking the capital of the civilized world. Gohan locates a terrified nearby reporter hiding behind a car. He grabs the man with telekinetic power and carries him along as he ascends to his new seat of power.

"I want this broadcasted around the globe. An announcement from your new master." Gohan instructs the man.

With a reluctant nod, he motions to his cameraman to come. Soon they begin recording.

Elsewhere in orange city. A young girl sits in front of her T.V. She had just spent her fifth birthday alone, she had hoped her father would have come. Only a month ago an unkempt man in a turtle school Gi and a scar on his face had come knocking on their door to whisk her dad away. She remembers her father being optimistic at the proposition he offered, but she couldn't trust the man, the smell of death was still fresh on his clothes.

"You want me to be guardian of earth?" she recalled her father saying.

"That's right! Uh Huh! It's your lucky day! Uh… Mark!" the man had said.

"It's Satan now. Mr. Hercule Satan." Mr. Satan had corrected.

"Uhhh.. okay…. Anyway, It's a sweet gig. So what do you say?"

"Huh. Guardian of earth… I do like the sound of that! Heck yes I will!"

"Oh what a relief! You have no idea how much trouble it was to find someone who didn't know me! Anyway here's your robe. You have to live on a floating bowl in the sky, you can't take breaks, and you can only see your family on holidays. Oh, and whatever you do don't open the red storage closet, ever."

"Wait what!?"

"Later!" The man had quickly departed as fast as he could.

The girl's thoughts are interrupted by a broadcast that cuts off the cartoons she had been watching. On the screen, a small boy with a tail and strange caped armor sits on a luxurious marble throne.

"Greetings earthlings! Your guardian Satan is dead, your hero Goku is dead, and your king is dead. Grieve not for their passing. For a glorious new era for your world has just begun! I Gohan, Son of a saiyan, have come to your world with the blessing of my mercy. Rightfully it is my responsibility as your new god to clean the slate of your filthy existence, however, it would burden my heart so to act upon these righteous duties. So now, I come to you in your time of need to lead you into the light. Obey my command and your soul may yet be saved. Defy me and… Well."

Gohan pulls the reporter into frame. With the flick of his finger the man's entire upper body bursts, leaving only his legs to fall to the ground. "I think this gospel may be simple enough for your barbarian minds to grasp."

And with that, the broadcast ends. The girl jerks back and covers her mouth in response to the grisly sight.

Elsewhere in the mountains, a blonde brutish woman with a ribbon in her hair watches the same broadcast play from her portable house.

"Yo, Tien get your beautiful butt in here!"

The three-eyed warrior monk master of the crane school gives the woman an irritated look before observing the television. His anger erupts uncontrollably.

"Damnit! That little punk! First, he kills master Shen, now Goku!"

The woman recoils fearfully.

"I'm sorry about that. This is just too much." Tien makes his way to the door outside.

Tien's small floating companion with a single hair attempts to stop him. "Tien don't go! It's too dangerous!"

Tien faces his head toward the little man. "I'm sorry Chiautzu. I've got to avenge Goku. And although I may hold no love for our old master, I cannot let that monster drag the name of the crane through the mud. Stay here and keep Launch out of trouble."

After the terrifying message had been delivered by the wicked Gohan, two warriors who couldn't be any more different set out on their mission to confront the monkey boy. Piccolo hurries home on foot as fast as he can. He can only hope whatever his mother has in store will be enough to stop the tiny tyrant.


	7. Confrontation! Tien vs Raditz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo and Kami have a serious discussion. Tien and Videl challenge the Saiyans in battle.

Piccolo finally reaches familiar terrain. He leaps and ducks as he skillfully navigates the dense forest. "There!" He shouts to himself. With one final bound he makes it back to his yard. He eagerly approaches his home when he notices a disturbing sight.

"Oh god why!" He finds the rotting corpse of his father, nearly a week old.

Just then Kami opens the door. He quickly follows Piccolo's gaze and lets out an embarrassed groan. "I'm Sorry Piccolo. It seems in my old age I had forgotten to bury your father. Oh, what a fool I am."

Piccolo tries to be irritated, but all he can amount to is emotional discomfort. "Um. That's alright mom. Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."

Piccolo digs a grave for his father Goku and gives his respects. "I'm sorry dad. I wasn't able to avenge you. I wasn't strong enough." He gets up and properly greets his mother with a hug. "There's something you had to tell me. Something important."

"Yes, that's right." Kami gives a very serious look to Piccolo, almost as if transforming into a completely different person. The sun sets behind him, creating an ominous silhouette.

Kami raises his hand, fingers spread. "Piccolo, I will now bestow upon you the truth. A secret I had hoped I would never have need to reveal to you."

Piccolo's anticipation grows. He attempts to say something, but silents himself so as to not interrupt.

Kami gestures dramatically as he continues. "Several years ago, Son Goku battled the mighty King Piccolo, my evil half. This part of the story you know."

Piccolo nods in affirmation. "It has been many times that father has mentioned his conflict with my uncle."

"What you do not know, is that in his final moments King Piccolo released an egg containing his reincarnation!"

Piccolo gasps. "You mean there's another Piccolo?"

"Yes, and he's standing right in front of me."

Piccolo freezes in absolute shock. "What are you saying? That's impossible! I'm your son, right mom?"

Kami rubs the boy's head. "Of course, of course. I have raised you as my son. Truthfully, however, I must regret, I did not always harbor such feelings for you."

Piccolo saddens from the news.

"For years I had kept your egg in secret. I felt no remorse for what lay inside. I sometimes wished to destroy it, even if it would result in my own demise. But then, I attended a tournament where I met your father, Son Goku, in person for the first time. It was in my battle with him that I had a change of heart. He reminded me of mercy. After I set off with him I had decided to allow you life, and I have no regrets for doing so."

Piccolo scratches his head. His mind is full of confusion, anger, sadness, and happiness. "I'm going to be honest, this is a lot to take in. But how does this help me defeat Gohan?"

With a mighty roar Kami screams. "Behold!" his robe drops to ankles, much to Piccolo's horror.

"What are you doing mom!" Piccolo retreats and shields his eyes.

"Come boy! Kami and Piccolo must join as one!"

"You've gone mad!" Piccolo tries to run away, but a maniacal Kami follows just overhead with his appendages spread in a star formation.

"I'm sorry Piccolo, but the fate of earth depends on this!" The old Namek collides his bare chest into his son's fleeing backside.

"Mommy, no!" It's too late. Kami laughs like a madman as his body glows and becomes translucent before disappearing forever.

An insane and indescribable power courses through Piccolo's body. He lets out a terrible howl as his new power transforms him. After a minute passes and the lights have faded. The now orphaned Piccolo departs the house he calls home. He walks across the property downcast. He reaches a pond where he looks at his reflection.

"Darn It, why!" He wipes his tears and looks deep into his reflection. He feels his mother's presence with him. He examines his clenched fist. "If only I had been stronger before." He shakes his head back and forth. "I won't let your sacrifice be in vain mom."

He looks up to see a cloud whisking in the distance. He reaches out to it and calls out "Nimbus!"

Inside Central City, the law has completely broken down. An army of leather-clad muscle heads has joined in allegiance to the new god-emperor Gohan. People struggle to survive in what seemed like a post-apocalyptic nightmare. Dark clouds dominate the sky that almost makes night and day indistinguishable. Entering the city now is Tien. A thug intercepts his passage and demands payment for entry into the newly renamed 'Gohangrad'.

Tien pays the brute no mind. He walks around him.

"Hey!" the man yells out in anger to Tien. "Don't you walk away from me!"

Tien darts his eyes at the man behind him. "You are already dead."

"What!?" Suddenly a series of delayed blows appear on the man's chest to form a crane. The strikes burst open. The man's life freezes, failing to understand what has befallen him. He thinks he hears the deafening war cry of a bird but is unsure if it's real or not. He collapses to the ground, motionless.

Unphased, Tien makes his way toward the ominous pyramid at the heart of the city. On his way, he runs into a commotion. A group of several thugs surround a little girl with pigtails and a Gi bearing the face of Mr. Satan.

"Give it up kid! Nobody disrespects the name of Gohan around here and lives!" The thugs close in on the girl with axes and other strange makeshift weapons. The girl takes the Satan fighting stance.

"Dodon Ray!" The whole group of thugs are caught dead in their tracks as the beam tears through them all in an instant. Not a single man is left standing.

The girl growls at Tien. "I had it under control! I could have taken those goons on myself!" The proud five-year-old huffs at the man who saved her.

"Whatever. I don't really care." He turns to the pyramid in the distance. "I'm guessing that's where the little monster is hiding."

"Yeah, that's right. I've got a bone to pick with the little freak, so you better not get in my way."

"You too huh? I was about to say the same thing. What's your name squirt."

The girl gives the man a good look before deciding to answer. "Videl" The two fighters make their way down the long dark road leading to the seat of evil.

On the Pyramid's steps, Gohan stands with a rifle in hand. He delights anticipation as he looks down the scope at his prey. On the other side, a blonde man with his hair back in a ponytail and his butler hide behind a pole, unaware of the gun pointed at them. Gohan lets off a shot with a laugh. The Blonde man's head is blown apart by the shot.

"Your turn uncle! Kill his butler!"

"Gladly your holiness!"

Raditz pulls his own rifle up and aligns it to his target. The older butler panics "young master Zant!" he cries out before attempting to flee.

Raditz pulls the trigger, landing the shot right in the back of the man's head.

"Now isn't this fun uncle!" Gohan releases his joy.

"Look sire! New targets! The fools think to actually approach you this time!"

Gohan turns his head over his shoulder and gives a backward glance at the source of Raditz' attention. "Excellent eye uncle!" Gohan lifts his rifle to inspect. "Oh? What do we have here?" He focuses on the man Tien. "That attire. That third eye. He must be the one that wreck of a man Shen spoke of, his former disciple. And what's this?" He moves his focus down to the girl now. "That's the same symbol my dearest brother wore to battle. Another Satan loving Freak? The poor little insect. I would dare say I might have even been attracted to her had I not seen that disgraceful garment. A change of plans uncle. I want you to go down and greet these little sinners. I'm in the mood for a bit of bloodsport."

"An excellent choice, your majesty. I'll give you a show that won't disappoint" Raditz leaps up with glee and spirals down toward the approaching fighters.

Gohan mutters under his breath in response to his departed uncle. "Pray that you don't."

The Saiyan lands at the base of the pyramid and impedes the path of the heroes.

Tien briefly examines Raditz before turning his attention to the toddler atop the gaudy structure.

"So you're the little pipsqueak making a mess of things."

By now Gohan has taken his seat in a laid back manner. He shoots a brief face of anger before quickly returning to his smug display. "That's no way to talk to your new master. By what I've gathered you must be Tien Shinhan."

"That's right. If you know that much then you've probably guessed why I'm here." Tien keeps his attention firmly on Gohan. Raditz begins to boil a bit from being ignored. He looks to the girl, who also keeps her stern gaze locked on the Saiyan King.

Gohan continues. "Oh I could imagine what you think you're here for, but I assure you the reality will not unfold in your favor. Useless people like you have no place in my kingdom of heaven. Just like old master Shen, and that idiot father of mine Kakarot.

Tien Growls, taken offense to his words.

Gohan finishes his berating. "You're going to have to prove you have what it takes to fight me. Kill this weakling Raditz and I may consider humoring you."

Raditz spins his upper body around in shock. He slowly turns back to Tien, enraged. "You think this is going to be easy do you? I am a Saiyan! Member of a warrior race! You are a mere earthling! I'll squash you like the ant you are!"

Tien gathers his energy while Raditz plots his strategy.

Gohan watches from his throne. He sips a fine glass of grape juice as the two warriors prepare to engage for his amusement.

Raditz begins the brawl with a forward charge. "How do you like this!" His attack collides with Tien who barely holds his block. "Heh! Too weak!" He continues the followthrough of his punch, knocking back Tien. The evil Saiyan laughs at his opponent's apparent weakness.

Tien however has already launched a Dodon Ray at Raditz that surprises him, though he is still able to dodge it. Raditz follows up with a series of ki attacks that keep Tien on the defensive. Raditz finishes his volley with a pink sphere of energy that he launches at his opponent. Tien just barely manages to deflect the attack, but it collides with the earth too close to avoid damage. While Tien dazed by the powerful blast Raditz closes in again. Tien manages to time his counter perfectly. The moment the brute gets within striking distance, Tien thrusts his knee right into Raditz' neck just before his opponent's own attack lands. The Saiyan releases all his spit.

Raditz recoils and grasps his neck while gasping for air. Tien releases a barrage of punches to his foe's torso. By the time Raditz recovers he is met by another surprise. A second set of arms spring forth from Tien's body that join in on the action with a machinegun-esque battering to Raditz' face.

Gohan looks embarrassed. "Uncle, your display is simply appalling. I fight the urge to look away from your disgrace. If my bleeding heart endures this much more I might have to crush the both of you."

Raditz's fear gives him the adrenaline to break free from the assault. He lands a kick to Tiens Jaw before backflipping into a spin. Raditz launches a high powered beam of ki at Tien, but he is too dazed to make his aim. The attack is a complete miss. Tien uses the opening to propel himself into the air. Raditz darts his eyes around for a moment, having lost sight of his opponent.

"Up here!"

Raditz is hit in the chest by Tien's whole body as he collides with an aerial headbutt.

"That's… enough!" Raditz releases a shockwave from his body to separate the two. Gohan looks in amusement, taking notice of what his uncle has not. Raditz sends an aimless flurry of blasts in Tien's direction that creates a dust storm and prepares to finish the fight. "This one's going to sting a little!" Raditz pulls both hands up this time and charges two spheres of energy. "I call this one a Double Sunday!" Just as Raditz is about to launch his finisher the dust begins to settle enough to see his target. Tien's hands are raised as he shouts "Solar Flare!"

Gohan, knowing what attack was in store, realizes too late and is unable to shield his eyes. Both Saiyans are blinded and cry out in pain. Raditz' attack launches with a flail and collides with random buildings. While blinded, Raditz feels an insane pain in his tail. He doesn't need his eyes to know what has happened. Tien has gripped his tail with all his might, sending pain throughout Raditz so great that he is paralyzed.

Meanwhile, Gohan starts to get his vision back, only to be face to face with the blurred image of a boot.

"Dynamite Kick!" The toe of Videl's boot makes direct contact with Gohan's exposed eye. His head is sent backward and smashes against his own throne. He had completely failed to acknowledge the girl's presence as she had made her way up the steps during the battle.

"That really hurt!" Gohan snaps at the girl in outrage. He instantly bolts to his feet with the Videl's throat in his hand.

Back on the ground, Raditz struggles to look back. He manages to form words. "You cheated!"

Tien faintly laughs.

Raditz growls with animosity. "It doesn't matter! So long as you're holding my tail, you can't fight! The moment you let go I'll be ready, and trust me, you won't like it!"

Tien replies with only a grin. He looks past Raditz to something high above them. Raditz follows the path of his gaze and drops his jaw in surprise.

"What! How is that even possible!" The Saiyan begins to panic as he tries to comprehend the unnatural sight. Behind him is Tien, yet somehow also above him is Tien.

"It's called the multi-form technique. You were too stupid to even notice. I did this back before I landed that headbutt on you."

Raditz looks up in terror as the Tien in the air puts his hands into the shape of a diamond. He barely has time to think before his foe shouts "Tri-Beam!"

With that, the battle is over. The paralyzed Raditz is smashed into the earth with such intense force that his body crumbles.

The victorious Tien shifts his attention to the pyramid. Rolling down its steps is a bruised Videl. A sadistic Gohan follows her descent casually.

"Look at you. Wearing that disgusting joke of a Gi. It makes me laugh almost as much as it makes me want to puke." Gohan kicks the downed girl. "I can understand my idiot green brother falling into the lap of that putrid mistake of a man, But to see such a lovely young girl under the delusion of his greatness brings a tear to my eye." He raises his hand to strike her again.

"You leave her alone!" Tien lands between them.

Gohan Shrivels his face in disgust. He looks down at the hole in the ground where his uncle's body lay. "Oh? It seems you may amuse me yet! If it's a fight you want-" Gohan giggles with sadistic delight.

Tien changes his posture to a more offensive one. "A Fight? No, I'm not going to fight you. I'm going to kill you."

Gohan bursts in laughter. "You? Kill me? Have you not been paying attention?"

Tien doesn't wait for his enemy to break from his laughing fit. "I've been saving this for you! My ultimate assassination technique!" Tien's hand reaches for the Saiyan's head with his fingers extended like a knife. Surrounding his hand is a field of Ki dense enough to cut even a mighty Saiyan such as Gohan.

Gohan doesn't even respond until the strike pierces his skin. As blood escapes his forehead he jolts back defensively with near-instantaneous speed.

"You mother-!" Gohan explodes ferociously. The steps beneath Tien's feet shatter.

Before he can react, Gohan strikes him in the chest. The man is sent flying through several buildings.

The now bloodied and angered Gohan turns his attention toward Videl. She manages a trembling fighting stance before the mighty aura of the enraged Gohan.

"You should know, no opponent disappointed me more than your master. Weak, pathetic, these words don't even do him justice. That man was a waste of life."

Videl's trembling stops. The comment sparks a rage of her own. "That 'Waste of Life' is named Hercule Satan, my father! And I wear his insignia with pride!"

"Oh-ho-ho! So the spawn of Satan comes to join her father in hell! Let my blessed hand guide you to the afterlife!" Gohan charges a powerful ball of energy in his upturned palm. He snickers and twists his arm to face the girl. The sphere almost touches her nose.

In an instant that seems to last forever a burst that lights up the city from space engulfs everything in sight. Gohan keeps his hand outstretched, even as the light fades. His body is frozen in disbelief. He wanted to convince himself that he imagined it, but there was no mistaking what he had seen. Even as just a blur, the sight of the green man in an undersized Gi was etched into his mind.

Piccolo slows his flying nimbus as he approaches a rooftop. He sets down the astonished girl.

"Are you alright, miss?"

She blinks twice in utter loss. There was no way in her mind that she should have survived that. All she saw was a burst of light from Gohan's palm, and then suddenly being in the arms of a stranger. After a moment she notices he is wearing the same Gi as her. The one that bears the smiling face of her father. "Who are you? What's your name?" she asks.

"I'm just a friend."

She gives the Namekian a thorough look and continues to speak. "I guess I'll call you… Big Green."

Piccolo tries to hide his irritation and just responds with "Don't call me that ever again." He quickly jerks his head in the direction of Gohan with a no-nonsense attitude.

Gohan's emotions begin to settle, now finding the situation humorous. "Bravo brother. You've gotten quicker since last I bent you over backward."

Piccolo's face shows no humor. He glides over to Gohan's pyramid and takes foot on the steps. "You are no brother of mine."

Piccolo prepares his stance before the demented little devil. Both warriors could sense the finality of this encounter. By the end of this exchange, one of them will be dead.


	8. I am Son Piccolo! And I am a Super Namek!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yajirobe gives Tien a hand. Piccolo gives Gohan a wedgie. The Golden Great Ape has a bowl-cut.

The sound of a car approaching reaches a barely conscious Tien's ears. He listens as he lay in the rubble, eyes shut.

"Thanks for the ride Bulma." a man says.

"Yajirobe that food wasn't for you!" a woman yells with malice.

"Oh shut up, I know you're the kind of person who only eats half the carton."

"Ughhh! You're just the worst!" Tien hears the car zip away while footsteps come closer to him.

"Yo, hotstuff. You seen a green dude in kids clothes around here?"

Tien forces his eyes open with great effort. A short gross obese man fades into focus. "I know you, you're that Yajirobe guy. To answer your question, no. I haven't seen anyone that meets that description." He manages to pull his upper body off the ground.

"Oh. Well if you see him, tell him I brought some Senzu beans."

Tien gives the man an inquisitive look. "You must really care about him to come to a place like this."

Yajirobe scoffs. "Don't get the wrong idea. I just wanted to make sure he doesn't screw up again."

Tien allows himself to laugh. As he does he notices someone in the street at least half a kilometer away. He focuses and sees a girl wander the street. She seems to be searching for something with a worried expression.

"Hey, it's that girl from before!" Tien shouts out.

His outburst startles the girl and draws her attention. She then starts running over in a hurry. As she closes in she slows to a jog.

"You're alive!" The words escape her breath in between heavy puffs of air.

"Right back at you." Tien responds calmly.

Videl takes notice of the greasy man standing beside Tien. 'Hey, I know you! You're that gross dude in the background of dad's video calls! You do some really nasty stuff!"

"Hey, I don't go around telling snot-nose kids like you how to behave!" Yajirobe huffs in anger and embarrassment. "Anyway, have you seen a green dude about eight feet tall and wearing an outfit way too small for him?"

The question grabs her attention. "You mean the guy fighting the Saiyan!"

"Yeah, that sounds about right. How's that coming along? Sounds like he's not dead at least."

Videl's face changes to give a bit of a ticked off impression. "They haven't even started fighting yet. I swear it's been at least ten minutes and all they've been doing is throwing insults at each other. It's so annoying!"

Meanwhile, atop the terrifying pyramid of power, the fate of the planet is decided.

"Marvelous, is what I would so wish to say, but alas there is only hysterical doubt in my mind. You talk as if the universe itself had somehow lost its fickle little mind and allowed you to approach my level."

Piccolo scratches his head. "Well, yeah. I wouldn't put it like that, but I'm pretty sure I'm stronger than you now. I mean, I did eat my mom."

"It surprises me not that a simpleton such as yourself would equate patricide to tyrannicide."

"It doesn't really matter what you think. I'm just here to kick your butt."

"Ha. I think you'll find it will be your rectum that inherits the kicking, brother!" and with that Gohan explodes into his Super Saiyan form.

Piccolo responds by powering up as well. The two massive auras clash in the middle; bathing the city in two divided pallets.

"I'm going to end your suffering now, brother! Have a taste of the hell beneath you!" Gohan lashes out an overhead chop at near inconceivable speed. To his surprise Piccolo manages to block it with one hand.

The Namek roars and thrusts his fist into the child's gut. "Satan Punch!"

Gohan is launched across the steps and is sent flying right through the roof of his throne room. His pained cry echoes the whole way. After he disappears beyond the structure Piccolo lets out a "Heck yeah!"

Piccolo's triumph is short-lived as he notices the steps he stands on begin to glow white-hot and melt away, giving way to a mighty beam of energy being spewed from the mouth of Gohan on the opposite side of the pyramid. Piccolo is blasted away into the edge of several skyscrapers, causing them to collapse completely. Gohan bounds through the hole he had created and bursts toward Piccolo with an intensity that shatters windows all around.

Piccolo manages to block just in time. Gohan's momentum pushes a resisting Piccolo back until they collide with a building, then another, and another. It's not until they reach the outer edges of the city that Piccolo manages to redirect the mad Saiyan's trajectory downward with a "Satan Suplex!"

Gohan is sent pummeling through the earth a mile deep. The force causes an intense earthquake that splits the city in two. Piccolo watches on as the ground in front of him shifts upwards along the cracked earth's new fault and over his head.

"Oh crap baskets!" He manages to escape before the earth spews open in a wave of magma. He looks in horror as a river of lava fills the broken earth across the city.

Back on the ground, Yajirobe's eyes widen as far as they can and his jaw drops to the floor. "Okay. World's ending. We're getting the hell out of here." He picks up the wounded Tien in one hand and Videl in the other before hastily propelling himself into the sky and away from danger.

"When did you learn to fly Yajirobe?" Tien expresses his curiosity.

"Long story short, I drank a lot of water. I'm probably like ten times stronger than you right now. Hope that doesn't bother you."

Tien laughs with a somewhat confused and uncertain face. "Anyway, I could really use a Senzu bean right now."

"Sorry dude, these are for bros only." Yajirobe is quick to deny Tien without much care.

"Ew gross! Your greasy hands are staining my uniform!" the girl complains and wriggles about.

"Kid! I will drop you!" Yajirobe glares at the girl with deathly seriousness.

Videl clutches his arm in terror. She doesn't say another word.

Just then an explosion of lava and ash springs from the earth a kilometer high like an erupting volcano. Piccolo keeps his cool as the tiny tyrant rises like the devil.

"Took you long enough. I was starting to think you sent yourself to hell." Piccolo smirks, amused with himself.

Gohan's breathing is heavy. After a moment of rest, he regains some stunted composure. "Well done brother. I admit I had not expected you to come so far. I'm forced to concede that power runs in the family!"

Piccolo changes to a casual tone. "Oh about that. Turns out Namekians reproduce asexually. That's what I meant when I said we weren't brothers back there."

Gohan looks Piccolo in the eye dumbfounded. "Oh the pity I wish I felt for your miserable existence. If strangers we are, then strangers we shall be. Come Namek, I will now demonstrate to you the all-powerful authority of the divine."

"Ha. Sorry to tell you, but I'm just warming up." Piccolo grunts and releases a wave of energy. "I haven't even been using half of my strength! How about you?"

Gohan gives the Namek a surly look. "You continue to insist upon the idea that we measure our strength on the same level. Allow me to give you a revelation that even a lowly life form such as yourself can comprehend." With that Gohan raises his hands to the air with feverish delight. Between his palms a grand sphere of energy forms. Within a moment he launches the projectile at Piccolo.

Piccolo only smirks as the awesome force approaches him. The mighty energy swallows his silhouette like a star to a speck of dirt. With one mighty kick, Piccolo sends the attack into the sky where it ignites; briefly lighting the planet in whiteness that penetrates even the darkest cloud. "Hercule Cheap Trick Knock Away Kick!"

Gohan stumbles in the air. Within an imperceivable instant Piccolo emerges inches away from his face. The Saiyan nearly falls to the ground, too stunned to remain airborne. Piccolo grabs the runt by the collar and launches him into the city. As he collides with the pavement Piccolo appears just above and forces his face into the ground as they tear through the road. When they reach a building Piccolo thrusts a kick that grinds Gohan along the wall. Before the boy escapes the surface Piccolo pounces him into the 30th floor.

Inside they find themselves in a bathroom. Before Gohan can even curse the Namek, Piccolo grabs him by the hair and slams his face into a toilet. "Satan Swirly!" he maniacally shouts as the boy squirms about.

While Piccolo enjoys himself Gohan latches onto the toilet and tears it from the foundation. He slams the defecation device into Piccolo's jaw which dazes him for a moment. Gohan follows with his index and middle finger and manages to prod the Namek's eyes. Piccolo retreats in pain.

"Take this you insufferable bottom feeder!" Gohan blasts Piccolo out of the building, which rattles it enough to disintegrate into a pile of rubble.

Gohan loses sight of the Namekian. It isn't long before he feels intense pain in his pants. Behind him, Piccolo latches onto the Saiyans spandex and pulls upward with excruciating force. "Dynamite Wedgie!" He shouts as Gohan screams in agony.

The Saiyan squats his body and with a mighty grunt, he releases an explosive wave of energy in every direction. It's enough to cause Piccolo to release the boy. Gohan darts up into the sky. By the time Piccolo looks up finds another massive sphere of energy crashing toward him. He manages to catch it with his hands but is brought to the ground by the momentum of the ball of light. He thrusts upward to toss it back, but before it makes it very far it's sent right back to him. Up above Gohan pounces his own attack. He rises and furiously drops repeatedly to match Piccolo's efforts to repel it.

By the third collision, the blast is set off in Piccolo's face. A whole city block evaporates and Piccolo is smashed into the earth. Gohan descends to Piccolo's position. The Saiyan is now drenched in sweat and heavy breathing. Piccolo sits up, and as he does Gohan lands a hook to his cheek. When Gohan winds up for a second strike Piccolo intercepts.

"Satan Backhand!" Piccolo's slap sends the child booming across the ground. This time the boy doesn't get up.

Piccolo gets to his feet and makes his way over to the shaking Saiyan on the ground.

The Saiyan manages to speak. "Just what the hell are you!"

Piccolo stands towering above Gohan, now giving the boy a stern look. "I am Son Piccolo! And I am a Super Namek!"

Gohan breathes furiously and looks Piccolo in the eye with absolute animosity. "I must say, most impressive, for a filthy slimy animal. Don't let my current condition get to your head dear Namek. Our respective positions remain unchanged!"

Gohan scans his surroundings frantically for a means of escape or victory. Beneath his bravado, the scared little Saiyan desperately searches for a way to turn the tide. In his panic, a lunar light grazes his face. He looks up to the now broken clouds. "Oh my oh my! The heavens do indeed shine upon me today!"

Piccolo lets a bit of worry seep into him, unsure of the meaning of the Saiyans words.

"This night is the night of this world's full moon, don't you see!" Gohan rejoices at his fortune. "Saiyans are a remarkable race, as you will soon discover! Behold Namek! My Truest, most unstoppable might!"

Gohan looks into the moon's light and embraces the insanity that it fills him with. His body pulsates and expands. His eyes glow red and golden fur covers his body. Piccolo looks on in terror at the monster that grows before him.

"What is this madness!"

Gohan laughs as his mind dissolves. Within moments he takes on the form of a gigantic golden great ape with a hideous bowl-cut. He releases a roar that pierces Piccolo's ears and shatters the earth around him. A beam of energy shoots from his gaping mouth that melts an entire nearby mountain range into a plateau. The beast beats his chest. Piccolo finds himself completely unable to move. He just looks on as the monkey turns its attention to him.

"Not good!" The monkey smashes the earth where Piccolo was standing, he only just manages to avoid the colossal arm. He attempts to fly up and out of the monster's sight. Before he knows it the ape appears in front of him, and with a single swat of it's hand Piccolo is sent crashing back to earth a mile away like an apocalyptic meteor.

In the crater, Piccolo lays beaten. "I can't win against something like that! It's not fair."

The ape starts a wild rampage that tears apart the landscape. Piccolo just watches on. "No matter how much stronger I get, that guy always manages to get right back ahead of me! It's not fair! It's just not!"

"Piccolo, you must not give up!" a voice rings out with no discernible origin.

"Mom? Is that you?" Piccolo looks around but is unable to find anyone.

"Yes, Piccolo. You need to get up. You're stronger than you think."

"Where are you, mom? I can't see you!" Piccolo frantically searches.

"I'm with you Piccolo. You must believe in yourself. My knowledge is now your knowledge. Look deep and you will find the answer you need."

"I don't understand! What am I looking for?" The voice no longer responds. "Mom, please! Just tell me!"

Piccolo is soon alerted to the sound of someone approaching. He looks over to see Yajirobe on his way. Limping behind him is a man he doesn't recognize, and propping up his weight over her shoulder is the girl he saved earlier. In the background the ape ravages the city.

"Senzu bean." Yajirobe pulls out a bag and pours the contents in his hand.

"Ah come on dude you got like ten of them!" The three-eyed man behind him shouts in anger.

Piccolo takes a bean and eats it.

"Shove off dude, hey!" The two men struggle for control of the beans until the taller man swallows one down and gives Yajirobe a mean look. Which Yajirobe responds to by sticking out his tongue.

The man greets Piccolo. "Hey, bozo here told me you're Goku's kid. My name's Tien. I have a good deal of respect for your father."

"Thank you, My name is Son Piccolo." Piccolo nods respectfully.

"So what's the plan?" Tien questions the now recovered Piccolo.

"I've got to concentrate. My brain told me to look for something in my mind."

Piccolo remains silent. He focuses on his mind meditatively. The periodic rumbling of destruction from afar shakes the fighters as they impatiently wait for Piccolo to respond. Deep in his mind, he finds Namekian secrets and abilities he had never heard of. He explores a vast knowledge of the universe that nearly overwhelms him. He even sees his mother and father perform acts upon each other that nearly make him puke.

He opens his eyes at last. He gives the others an uncertain look. "I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I can do it alone."

"Well, that's a shame. Too bad there isn't more of you." Yajirobe answers casually, either not understanding Piccolo's words or choosing not to.

Piccolo looks to the ground with a lonely look on his face.

Tien grabs his shoulder to get his attention. "Well, I'm ready to help. That monster took a lot from me. I'm not going to rest until this is over."

Piccolo gasps and gives the man a thoughtful glance.

Tien continues. "Whatever you need me to do I'll do it. I know I'm not strong enough to take him on, but I'll help wherever I can."

The girl chimes in. "Same here! That creepy little twerp killed my dad!"

"Yeah, mine too." Piccolo reciprocates.

Tien moves on to finish his thoughts. "We've all lost something to that monster."

"I didn't" Yajirobe interrupts to make his correction known.

Tien restarts his thought. "Most of us have lost something to that monster. We're all on the same side here. One team. One goal. What do you say, kid? Want to make it official?"

A grin finally emerges on Piccolo's face. "Heck yes! All hands in. Team Satan on three!"

Tien bashfully pauses the eager Namekian. "Uhhh… I don't know if I can get behind that name. How about something like the Crane Force?"

"Yeah how about we not worry about this right now and focus on stopping that freak. I mean, a lot of people are getting killed right now." Yajirobe declares while flicking a booger at Tien.

"Satan Fighters!" the girl shouts, ignoring Yajirobe's logical complaint.

"We'll shorten it to S Fighters for Tien. Is that cool with everyone? Raise your hand if you're cool with S Fighters." The group raises its hands disinterestedly. "Okay, S Fighters on three, one, two, three, S Fighters!"

After their chant. The four warriors stand at the edge of the cliffside. They stare down the titan in the distance that continues to tear apart Central City and the surrounding countryside. What lies ahead of them will not be easy. Knowing this, they bravely prepare their mission to save the world from certain destruction.


	9. Go! Go! Piccolo! You can do it! Piccolo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giant form Piccolo and Golden Great Ape Gohan duke it out in a manner befitting a WWE match. Piccolo get's some motivation.

Piccolo stops about a kilometer away from the rampaging monster. He feels a mixture of excitement and fear. He stares down at his palms and clenches his fists. He moves his gaze to the moon above him with a solemn look. "I hope it doesn't come to that." He says almost apologizing to the astral body. With his mind cleared, he focuses his energy within himself. This time he tries a new technique learned to him upon fusing with his mother. With great agony, he forces the cells in his body to multiply using his Namekian healing.

He groans as the surge of energy distorts his figure and causes it to expand. He becomes two times his original size, then three. "This isn't enough!" He forces even harder until he becomes even bigger. Five times, then six, all the way until he reaches an enormous size tenfold his original scale. The ground under his feet crumbles under the weight. He takes a moment to recover from the pain of growing. With the emotions of an excited child he looks over his new body, only to be overwhelmed with embarrassment upon discovering his clothes did not survive the mutation. He quickly searches around until he finds a large advertising banner labeled 'Hetap' which he uses to form an undergarment.

It is then that he realizes the sounds of destruction have stopped. A sweat rolls down his face as he slowly turns to meet the silent ape's horrifying emotionless face. The two titans stand so silently that the scattered footsteps of survivors on the ground can be heard. He could swear his opponent was a statue with how ominously still it had become. Piccolo gets a grip on himself and takes an unfamiliar stance. "Satan style type two! Extreme wrestler technique!"

The moment the words are released from his mouth the great ape vanishes from existence without a trace, Only to reappear foot to foot with the giant Namekian. Before Piccolo can respond the monkey slams him with a sudden but powerful shove. Piccolo's body slides a city block away. Still on his feet, the Namkian charges the ape and thrusts his arms into its chest. The shove causes the monkey to slide a block back himself.

Piccolo's mood improves as he gains some confidence. "I'm not so weak now! Am I twerp!" He charges in for a tackle, but the monkey evades. The world spins for Piccolo as he finds himself countered. The ape's arms wrap tightly around the Namekian as he twirls. Piccolo dizzies and is launched face-first into a sports arena upon his foe's release. Piccolo manages to see the shadow grow over him before it's too late. He rolls out of the way as the ape's elbow crashes into the earth where he once lay. Before the monkey gets up, Piccolo slams his weight over him. The Namekian locks the ape's arm and forces him to his back. "One! T-!" the monkey kicks out before Piccolo can finish the pin. Both giants roll to their feet. They stare each other down menacingly and circle one another slowly. On the ground a famous news anchor watches.

"Get that camera rolling!" The news anchor yells to his crew. They reluctantly oblige.

Up ten stories above them the two titans continue to circle. "I hope you're having fun over there. Because in a minute I'm going to make sure you never smile again." Piccolo smirks as he taunts.

The monkey smiles back and lets out a series of roars. Piccolo understands their meaning. 'I'm having the time of my life. And good luck following up on that promise when both your legs are broken!' The monkey finishes with a sinister laugh.

Piccolo responds sternly and lunges in for a "Satan takedown!". The ape sprawls his legs and presses his weight against Piccolo. The ape grips his hands together and proceeds to beat down on Piccolo's shoulders. The Namekian groans with each impact until he is forced to his knees. The ape pulls back and bounds off of a nearby powerline. Piccolo looks up just in time to meet his opponent's bicep as it slams into his Namekian is sent to his back. The ape covers his body and roars his own count. By the second count Piccolo manages to kick out. Once again both wrestlers roll to their feet.

"You're seeing it here folks!" the anchor announces to a global audience. "As we speak two giant monsters duke it out in what remains of Central City! In one corner we have some big green naked alien! And in the other, we have a giant yellow monkey with a hideous bowl-cut! We are yet to know what all of this means, but I tell you what, I haven't seen action quite like this since the 23rd world martial arts tournament! Boy what a show!"

Just then Videl interrupts the announcer. "I'll tell you what it means! Big green over there is fighting for the future of earth! That hairy monster is that evil Saiyan who's been causing all this chaos."

Tien chimes in, standing just behind the girl. "That's right, That green man is none other than Son Piccolo, son of Son Goku!"

"Son I tell you what, If what you say is true then I have a lot of questions for you."

Back in the battle, Piccolo shakes off his dizziness. He thinks to himself 'I just have to hold him down long enough!'

The monkey grins and gestures Piccolo to come at him. The Namekian takes the challenge and bolts toward his foe. This time he collides chest to chest with the ape and grabs him by the head. He swings his legs back and into the air as he thrusts his opponent into the earth by his chin. The Great Ape bellows with pain. As Piccolo moves in to finish but the monkey grabs him by the ankle and pulls the Namekian to the ground. The ape then climbs up to the highest powerline and readies himself to land an aerial elbow to the Namekian's gut. Piccolo see's his foe's telegraphed attack and rolls out of the way. The ape is quick to recover after failing to land his blow. Before Piccolo can get off the ground the monkey grabs him by the throat and raises him high into the air.

Gasping for air, Piccolo is slammed into the earth with such intensity that the shockwave levels a nearby shopping mall. The monkey doesn't even bother to go for a pin. He paces around his opponent while waving his arms toward the terrified residences, demanding applause. The dazed Piccolo bravely manages to get to his knees. The ape takes notice of the crowd's cheers and brings his attention back to the Namekian. It's too late. Piccolo smashes his head into the ape's stomach and pulls him over his shoulder. He then leaps into the air and smashes the monkey into the ground with a critical finish. He covers his opponent, and this time the news anchor begins the count.

Meanwhile, Piccolo looks to an uneasy Yajirobe with a smile. The fat little man who had waited patiently behind a taco stand reluctantly makes his move. Before the battle had begun, after much coaxing he had convinced Yajirobe to slice off the Saiyan's tail once he had been securely held in place.

Yajirobe gulps as he flys in. He remembers the conversation that had taken place during the strategy meeting. Piccolo had finished arguing with Tien over whether or not they were going to blow up the moon. After forcing Tien to back down from the idea he had turned to Yajirobe with the request.

"No way am I going to do that bro." Yajirobe had flatly declared.

"Oh come on! You're the strongest one here besides me! What, are you going to have the little girl take your place?" Piccolo had protested.

Yajirobe could only mutter under his breath about how 'Tien could do it' but he didn't even convince himself of the matter. Now half an hour later he finds himself about to strike the tail of the giant.

He pulls up his blade high above his head. With a final protesting groan he swings down, eyes closed. Upon reopening his eyes he sees the tail still attached. He examines his sword to find it shattered in two. "Damnit!" he yells, right before the whip of the mighty tail lashes him through several buildings.

Piccolo looks on in shock. The ape kicks out effortlessly and sends Piccolo into the air. The Namekian is met with a forearm to his jaw on his descent. The ape laughs hysterically. He grabs Piccolo's head again and headbutts him. The Namekian drops to the ground.

"It's a horrible sight folks! The cheating monkey gets up even after a three count! What a terrible sight!" the announcer relays to his audience.

The ape lets out another series of roars. 'You underestimated me Namek, I could barely hold back the laughter as we fought! I had to restrain myself to a third of my power just to keep from accidentally ending you prematurely!'

Before Piccolo can move the ape grabs hold of him and hangs the Namekian upside down. He leaps into the air and falls to the ground with his legs raised to allow Piccolo's head to crash down into the ground for a pile driver. The assault doesn't stop there. He grabs Piccolo's arm. And swings him about like a rag doll. He finally releases the Namekian to hurl him high into the sky, so high in fact that he leaves the earth's atmosphere and slams into the moon. Piccolo is left unconscious on the lunar surface, leaving a giant Namekian shaped crater where he lay.

Everyone is left in utter terror. With another laugh, the monkey launches himself toward the moon and slams into Piccolo feet first, right in the gut. Piccolo reawakens in insane pain. The crater grows in size. The amused ape paces around. He roars again in a voice only a Namekian could comprehend 'A fitting sight for your funeral, may your crucified body upon this celestial body serve as a permanent reminder of what befalls those who defy me!'

The monkey marches over Piccolo's body, careful to stomp on the downed Namekian. Piccolo lays beaten and defeated. Hopelessness envelops his mind. "I'm sorry everyone." he thinks to himself. Tears rolled out of his eyes. "I'm sorry earth. I'm sorry moon." Piccolo wakes up to a realization. "Oh yeah! The moon!"

The golden monkey stands a distance away, taking in the rays of the unfiltered solar radiation. "Hey, twerp! It's game over for you!" Piccolo musters every fiber of his being. He pools energy all around him and laughs. The monkey turns to see what insanity the Namekian is going on about. He realizes too late. With a mighty final effort Piccolo explodes energy in every direction. The moon reacts with a delay. Intact in one moment, then instantly blown into cosmic dust the next. Everything goes white as the burst blinds the entire earth. The shockwave is felt on the other side of the globe. As the light fades, the smoldering remains of the moon rain down upon the earth in a meteor storm. Among them are an unconscious Piccolo and a stunned Gohan who slowly reverts into his humanoid state. Tien and Videl look with worry as the debris collides with the planet. They search with their eyes, desperate to find their friend. "There!" Tien points toward the falling Namekian.

Piccolo's body burns away during the descent, his healing factor attempts to keep him alive by shrinking his body out of its giant form while the force of reentry scorches his flesh. Before long two major impacts crater the earth. One belonging to the wicked Saiyan, the other belonging to the heroic Namekian.

Tien and Videl arrive at the sight of their friend. Videl hurries over to his side. "Come on big guy! Wake up!" Her worried pleas are not met with a response. Tien looks away from the sad sight. Tears pour from the little Satan's eyes.

"Kid?" a weak voice emits from Piccolo's mouth.

Videl looks back to him with a newfound joy. She gives the Namekian a big hug. The moment is short-lived. In the distance, a furious energy erupts. Tien looks on in shock. The little runt of a Saiyan stands on his feet. Piccolo responds by pulling himself up. He makes his way to his feet as Videl slides off of him. He barely manages to hold himself upright and his body shakes like an old man.

"You're not thinking of going out there like that are you? You'll die!" Tien shows his concern for his ally.

"I won't die until I've put an end to this. You can count on that!" Piccolo limps across. Videl tries to pull him back but Tien stops her.

"He's got to do this kid. For his pride as a warrior, and for everyone's sake." Tien lectures the adolescent. Remorse covers his face despite his words.

The Namekian and the Saiyan finally limp their way to the middle. Scorn covers Gohan's eyes and determination fuels Piccolo's. Gohan throws the first punch. Even though it only hits the air, Piccolo is only just able to move his body out of its path. Piccolo follows with an uppercut that is similarly evaded. The two warriors grapple one another and manage to pull out a burst with their depleted energy reserves.

"You can never beat me Namek! I am a Saiyan! Within my blood is the essence of the perfect warrior!" Before the child can continue, Piccolo finally manages to land an elbow to his nose. Blood pours from his nostrils.

"You're wrong! A villain like you can never succeed! Because sooner or later a hero will rise and defeat you!" Piccolo manages to block Gohan's fist before it collides with his gut.

Gohan's rage grows. He launches another punch, followed by another. Piccolo struggles to defend. Somehow the Saiyan's stamina is recovering. The pace and intensity of his attacks increase as the fight drags on. Swelling within Gohan is a hidden power that is drawn out with his anger. Before long Piccolo is sent to the ground. Gohan pauses the assault.

"This world is undeserving of me! Damn that Vegeta, for once he was right. There's nothing to be had on this wretched speck of dirt!" Gohan bursts into his Super Saiyan form. "Say your goodbyes!" Without another word the little Saiyan springs into the sky.

Piccolo watches from the floor. Above him is the darkness of the night, until a new light appears. It grows in intensity and size until it begins to drown out the stars around it. Up high above the planet Gohan charges his largest ball of energy yet.

Piccolo realizes the severity of the situation. Adrenaline allows him to get to his feet. He manages to throw his arms into the air just in time to catch the sphere. Instantly the pressure sends him to his knees. Slowly the weight of the energy bends his back forward until it touches his shoulders. He tries with all his might, but the ball overwhelms him. He is pushed nearly to the point where his nose touches his raised leg. Emotions swim in his mind. The impending end crushes his spirit. Not only has he lost the fight, but the moment the ball touches the ground he knows the planet will be no more.

"I can't do it! I'm nothing but a failure!" Piccolo cries out.

"Shut up!" a voice awakens him to his senses. Standing in front of him with her back turned is the girl. She struggles as her palms burn against the mighty ball of death. She's pushed down until it touches her cheek. She continues to struggle regardless of the pain. "Just shut up and do your job! You're the hero aren't you!"

Piccolo gasps at the girl's scolding. He remembers everything that brought him to this moment, Mr. Satan's guidance, his mother's sacrifice, and now this little girl's defiance in the face of certain death.

"Girl. You're right. I can't give up. Not now! Not ever!" Piccolo's heart revitalizes.

"You don't even know my name do you?"

Piccolo laughs in embarrassment. "No, I don't"

"It's Videl. Videl Satan." The weight of the sphere continues to press down on her.

"Satan huh? Then that means you're his-"

"Daughter. Yeah. And like my old man, I'm not going to run away or pretend I have a stomach ache or something! I'm going to do whatever it takes to bring the little weiner to justice!"

"You got that right! Piccolo finally manages to bring the sphere up a few inches.

Just as he does he notices another set of hands pressed up against the sphere. Right behind the girl is Tien. Piccolo gasps in admiration for the two's efforts. Together they bring it up another inch.

Up high above in the sky, Gohan pushes his attack with every ounce of strength left within him. By this point, his personality is completely erased and replaced with the pure malice he feels. He thrusts once more in an effort to crush the heroes below.

The trio is battered back to where they started. Piccolo groans out as the energy once more overwhelms him.

Just then, when everything seemed hopeless, a small bean collided with Piccolo's esophagus. He nearly chokes on the little object but manages to swallow it down. He looks over to the source of the bean to see Yajirobe bent over some rubble. His arm is outstretched. Just before he collapses face down he mutters muffled words that are almost drowned out by the droning of the death-ball. "Senzu bean."

In an instant Piccolo's strength recovers. He lets out a holler of joy. With a single push, he is able to return to his feet. Once he does Videl passes out, having expended everything she had.

Up above, Gohan's rage explodes even further. He sends a second wave of energy into his attack that doubles its volume. The new mass puts Piccolo into a stalemate.

Not far away, the news anchor approaches. The Camera focuses on the Namekian. "It looks like this is it, folks! I get the feeling that if that big glowing ball of doom drops, then the whole world will explode! Let's all pray that Piccolo can save our souls!"

Piccolo continues to struggle with the intense force that wants desperately to destroy him. His mind swirls with mixed emotions. "Dad, if you can hear me, I want you to know I tried!"

"I know you did Piccolo, and you're going to win this, I can tell." a sourceless voice calls out from within his mind.

"Dad? What? Where are you?"

"Don't worry about me, King Yemma let me hang out with this cool dude named King Kai. What's important right now is believing in your own strength."

"That's right champ! You've made me more proud than you can imagine, just look at you!" another voice joins his father's.

"Master Satan? Is that really you?" Piccolo's face lights up with a mighty grin.

"That's right! Your pa and I have been watching over you! Now, this is your final test! Wring that little monkey's neck for me!" Mr. Satan's ghostly voice brings courage back to Piccolo.

Back on the sidelines the announcer looks on enamored by his now hero. For the longest moment, he stays silent. He brings his mic back to his mouth and starts a chant. "Go! Go! Piccolo! You can do it! Piccolo!" He repeats the statement over and over. Terrified onlookers watch the anchor and soon gain the man's courage. Soon the whole city joins in on the chant. Even the leather-clad thugs harmonize with the mob. Elsewhere around the globe, viewers of the broadcast reiterate the chant.

"Go! Go! Piccolo! You can do it! Piccolo!" The whole world joins in on the chorus.

The words ignite Piccolo's strength. With a mighty shove, he thrusts the blast into the sky with his elastic arms. He pulls them in and prepares for one final send-off. "This is for the people of earth! Dynamite Kick!" With a brilliant burst, Piccolo launches the attack back at its sender.

Within seconds the sphere collides with Gohan. The boy is sent cruising through space with the ball like a comet. His final thoughts rush through his head. A troubled life flashes through his mind. Memories of leaving his mother in tears. Memories of the brutal years of torture that he endured under master Shen, which shaped him into what he is now. Remorse creeps into the forefront of his consciousness. He only lets out the terrified cry "Mommy!" before the blast finally ignites. At that moment a woman's heart sinks. She feels the loss of her beloved child and bawls into her massive father's arms.

From earth Piccolo watches in awe as the explosion fills the night sky like a supernova. He knows that with this, the long struggle has finally ended. He grabs the unconscious Videl and holds her in his arms. The anchor runs over to greet the savior of earth.

The man bombards Piccolo with questions. The exhausted Piccolo smiles for him. "Thank you." he says.

Without another word, he sets off with the girl in hand. Joining behind him is Tien, now carrying Yajirobe over his shoulder. The Anchor watches tearfully as the group disappears into the sunrise.

A month later Piccolo and Videl play a game of cards at the lookout.

"So are you going to live with your mom now?" He asks.

"No. I haven't seen her since dad became Kami. I think she hates me." The girl says so nonchalantly.

"That's terrible." Piccolo feels regret for bringing up the subject. "Looks like we're both a couple of orphans now."

Yajirobe lets out a burp on the other side of the room. Much to Videl's disgust.

"So what are you going to do now?" She asks Piccolo with her attention still directed toward the game.

"Me?" Piccolo responds. "I did some digging around through my mom's memories. There's a planet out there, my homeworld in fact. I'm going to go there."

The girl listens without looking up.

"There are these objects called dragon balls. If you gather all seven you can have any wish granted. Including bringing loved one back to life."

Videl's attention snaps to Piccolo.

He grins with satisfaction. "So, you wanna tag along?"


End file.
